wolves of honor
by GreyzaNalu4-ever
Summary: this is all my original ideas I know this is but still it's all mine and I hope you like


PROLOUGE

Danny wasn't special he was a normal teen he hung out with friends he had a girlfriend he disobeyed his parents did average in school so why him why was he picked for something like this?

Chapter 1: "the beginning"

"Danny hey, Wait up!" Danny walked slower so his friend William had a chance to catch up punching him in the arm "you jerk you were supposed to wait for me" "sorry I just got a little distracted" he said his expression still glazed "you've been really out of it lately you alright?" Will asked Danny could see the worry in his face and shook off the glazed look "yeah I just need more sleep that's all" "really you died your hair you sure your brothers not giving you anything" Will teased trying to lighten the mood Danny grinned "I'm sure, let's get going I don't want to be late" Danny and will slowly walked toward "so what are you doing for your sweet 16?" "I have no idea" "still hopping **she'll** show up" Danny punched his arm now and he yelped " don't joke around about that of course I'm hoping but it might not happen" "come on why wouldn't she didn't your rich parents say that there going all out" "yeah but that's for the family party for our friends I have a budget of like 5 dollars" "it could be worst it could be no party at all" "whatever come on if were late the guys will kill us" "right" Danny and Will sprinted to the edge of the woods once they got there him and will skirted the outside "you know sometimes a secret trail seems like a horrible idea" "just keep looking!" Danny shouted he moved a bush aside and an old trail appeared behind it "I found it" "you always do" Will said pushing passed him they both ran down the trail until they came to the small creek that ran through the center of the woods "where's the log!?" Will said looking around the bank "it's on the other side were going to have to jump" "are you kidding look I know you were on the basketball team but even you can't jump that far" "I can try" "but waters deep and I'm not dragging you butt all the way back to my house if you miss" Danny took a few steps back to get a running start and ran at the creek at the last possible second springing himself into the air he landed safely on the other side rolling to lose momentum "you were saying" he said with a sly grin Will rolled his eyes as Danny pushed the log back over for him "yeah whatever come on he took off running with Danny behind him and they made it to a small clearing with a huge maple tree in the center even in summer it still had its brown red and gold leaves from last fall nestled all along the branches was the giant tree house his parents had built for him they watched the latter drop and Will grabbed it first "they were waiting for us" Danny cringed this tree house was where him and his friends hung out you know watched games this was sort of like a literal tree house with indoor plumbing electricity and two bed rooms this thing was huge but instead of having a normal door Danny opted out saying that having the ladder made it seem more like a tree house Will slowly opened the hatch and poked his head up there were already two other guys there "hay knight and day" "shut up you guys are late you know what that means" Knight said "I told you to stop calling me that my names Dylan" said the other boy lazily he had his eyes glued to the flat screen suddenly will felt someone tap his shoe "you going in bro or do you want to hang here all day" "oh right sorry" Will climbed all the way into the tree house and lent a hand to Danny "hey dorks catch" knight threw two cans of soda at them Will caught one that rebounded off his head Danny caught his "its empty" "yeah I know you guys were late so you have to drink this" he held up two glasses with cloudy white Liquid in them that had a tint of pink "what is that" Dylan asked "tuna raw eggs soda ketchup a little nutmeg chili powder and for the final ingredient baking soda" Will made a gaging noise and nudged Danny with his elbow "you see what happens when rules backfire" "come on let's drink the slop" Danny muttered grabbing one of the cups he squeezed his nose and took it all in a few big gulps Will tilted his head back and poured it in "I think I'm going to hurl" Danny laughed and tilted wills cup just a little more and some of the drink spilled on his face Will snapped back upright and punched his chest "then covered his mouth making a B-line for the bath room Danny cracked up so did knight "That's going on Facebook" Dylan said laughing Knight high-fived Danny when will came back they started the fun watching sports telling stories and all around chilling out "alright I got to go my mom's going to freak if I fail that test tomorrow" Dylan said "oh come on you can't stay longer" "yeah you're the only one keeping knight under control" "no need for that I have to I had to beg my dad to come he's still on my case about his car" "still that happened at the beginning of the school year" "yeah but he still hasn't found a new bumper so he's pissed" "again if you going to drive at night you should always have your lights on" Will said with a sarcastic tone Knight laughed "let's not forget who was driving" Will grew quiet witch only increased everyone else's laughter Knight waved "same time tomorrow and this time you two don't be late" Dylan said starting down the ladder "I promise I'll be the first person here" Danny said "yeah that's easy when it's your tree house and remember to lock it this time we came and the hatch was unlocked" "really I got to be more careful" Dylan disappeared climbing downward and was followed by knight when they stopped at the bottom "hey you guys might want to see this and bring the flash light" Will gave Danny a look and they nodded "prank" they said at once Danny grabbed a flash Light and went down the latter skipping the last rung and jumping down Will jumped down after him knight gestured for them to come to the edge of the clearing Danny turned on the flash light and nearly dropped it he flashed it over a huge Paw print almost twice the size of his fist "what do you think made it" "that!" knight said they turned around and stared a big wolf in the face it peered down at them and growled Dylan yelled first he took off running Danny ran in the other direction with knight the wolf ran after them and bit knights side he clawed Dylan's shoulder Danny turned and ran at it jumping on its back the wolf shook him into a tree and bit his leg dragging him around when it caught will running at the edge of its vision Will ran faster but not fast enough and got batted to the ground the wolf held him there and bit his shoulder to then went in for another "hey!" the wolf looked up and Danny smashed its face with a branch aiming for its nose the wolf whined and retreated to the forest Danny offered Will his hand and pulled him up "we got to find a hospital" " Dylan cried out in agony clutching his clawed shoulder "what the heck was that!" knight said trying his best to keep the pain from his voice "I don't know but we" Danny paused the adrenalin leaving his body he was starting to feel the bite "come on" will said he put one of Danny's arms over his shoulder supported his weight Danny lifted his leg off the ground "we have to find help I only have Band-Aids in the tree house" Danny said Knight stood offering Dylan his one good arm "like I was saying WHAT WAS THAT!" Danny ignored him for the time being "did anybody bring their cell phone?" "yeah but mine was in my shirt pocket and fell out" Dylan said managing to get control over his emotions again "anybody else" will asked everyone shook their heads "then we have to find a way back" Danny looked around it was dark and his vision was getting blurry suddenly he felt will slip from under him the boy had passed out without the support Danny fell over knight took a step toward him but fell over too Dylan dropped where he stood Danny crashed to the ground looking at the sky the last thing he remembered before he blacked out, "just a few more minutes" Danny said pulling his pillow over his head then his eyes snapped open as he remembered last night he immediately sat up and punched his alarm clock it slid off his night stand and hit the ground silencing upon impact Danny ran a hand through his coal black hair and pushed the shaggy pieces out of his face and examined his leg all traces of the bite he had received were gone his ripped pants being the only evidence of what had happen he tested his weight on it and slowly stood he felt no pain and stomped it on the ground testingly when his door swung open "you look a mess and you're going to be late for your car pool" said the maid although she was here more than Danny's parents he thanked her then grabbed a new pair of pants and ran to the bathroom to take a shower will was in his car pool so they could talk then Danny pulled on the new pair of pants and put on a los fitting t shirt it was warmer today he grabbed a light jacket and his back pack "Daniel your forgetting something" Danny paused staring at the old house maid she rolled her eyes and handed him a brown paper bag Danny gave a sheepish smile before darting out the door "Axle you were supposed to wake me up" he shouted punching his brother in the arm Axle shook off the punch like it didn't happen and gave him a wallop on the head "I turned your alarm clock on blast and put it right next to your face then told rose that if you didn't wake up then the wake you" "well she did but you were supposed to" "don't be stupid we have people for that" Danny couldn't help but laugh as Axle ruffled his hair "hay I'm not in elementary school anymore I worked hard to get it this spiky" "well you failed" Axle said plainly when his limo pulled around he got in first Danny piled in after him he sat next to Will while Axle sat with his friends same as always "Will when you woke up did you…" "remember last night" will said finishing Danny nodded "yeah and the bite on my shoulder gone I called Dylan and he's all healed up to it's like this never happened" "I know weird right" "what's weird the fact you idiots still play in tree houses" Will rolled his eyes at the boy next to them stretching out to take up two seats "at least we have friends" will retorted clenching his fist Danny put a hand on his shoulder "it's not worth it" "better listen to your friend wouldn't want you to get into a fight seeing as your parents are already having trouble dealing with a trouble maker like you" Brandon was currently the riches person at the school his family made millions around the world owning one of the nation's top used banks really helped you rake in the cash "shut up Brandon you don't know anything about me or my family" "hey come at me bro if you feel like you can fight and win" Danny put a hand on wills shoulder "he's just trying to bait you again don't give in" "but Danny he's practically asking for it" "I know but ignore him" Will after some persuasion let it go when they got to school him and Danny immediately met up with the others in the court yard Knight looked shaken it was hot so he was wearing basketball shorts and a tank top that was black Dylan was also wearing shorts and lose fitting tee-shirt "do you guys have any scars?" Danny looked around the group of boys they all shook their head "are we even sure that happen!?" Dylan asked "yes it can't have been a dream" Knight said "well it could" will started "come on will think we all had the exact same dream at the exact same time" knight gave me a look "what I'm just as freaked out about this as you are" "ok…ok it wasn't a dream but what was that" Dylan nearly shouted you could tell he was getting agitated "I vote we go back and look" they all stared at will he stared back with a blank face "think about it if we go back maybe one of us will remember what happen" Danny nodded "that makes since if you really think about it" the other boys agreed after further discussion it was agreed that the whole group would go together after school, to Danny the last final seconds until school let out were like days months even he was nervous curious scared and happy at the same time he was so nervous that when the bell rang he ran out of the class room and down the hall he wasn't surprised when he seen knight leaning against the flag pole out of breath "did you run here too?" "Yeah" he said in between breaths later Dylan and will came to a sliding stop in front of them "we all ready?" "Yeah did you call for the jeep" they all look at knight his parents owned a couple car dealerships on the side so they had nice cars and lots to choose from knight nodded and walked over to an all-terrain jeep with no doors the boys climbed in with Dylan in the driver's seat and they headed for the forest "hay careful when you get there that you don't run over anything" Dylan grunted in response and turned into the forest the jeep was fairly small so it fit on the path once in the small clearing Dylan cut the engine and they all hopped out "I don't get it" Danny said looked around there was no sign of the wolf or the blood the paw print nothing " I don't understand that happened right everybody knows that happened but.." "Danny whoever took us home probably cleaned this up" knight said will cringed "your scaring me with how calm you are about this" trust me I'm freaking out on the inside" knight said he looked around the area "maybe we should just forget it happened" Dylan said king frowned "no I want to find out more" Danny looked at him long and hard "I want to find out more to and knight I think you know something" "I know about as much as you do" Danny felt something in the back of his head something told him that knight was lying "what was that you know what the huge thing was don't you" "well I have an idea but it's stupid and I would have to test it" "tell us knight" will said "yeah what do you think" Dylan chimed in soon the three boys were pressuring him "alright just lay off….a werewolf" Danny snickered "see this is why I didn't want to tell you guys" "oh my gosh a werewolf what is this twilight" will burst out laughing Dylan remained still although he smiled "no if you guys think about it that seems about right" "no it doesn't it was dark and we were tired it was probably a bear" "then how do you explain the giant wolf print then" "what wolf print" Dylan teased knight punched him and Dylan went flying Danny knight and will look shocked "knight what the heck man what's your problem!" will shouted Danny ran over to where Dylan landed knight paused looked at his hands like he'd just punched a boulder and it shattered will pulled Dylan to his feet and pat his back "you ok" Dylan twisted his neck "you know I barely felt that" "what dude you flew like 12 feet into the air!" Danny shouted "how could you not feel that" "here check it out" Dylan punched Danny and he flew into the air strangely when he impacted it didn't hurt that badly it almost felt as if a normal punch instead will looked at Danny and he pushed him into a tree will laughed "it almost tickles" knight looked at all of them "so it didn't hurt?" "no now your werewolf idea doesn't seem as unreal" they all paused contemplating what had just came out of Danny's mouth then panicked they all started freaking out.

Chapter 2: bitten

"Were werewolves are you serious no this can't happen are we going to turn into monsters somebody help us!" "guys!" , Dylan and will stopped in their tracks they looked in the direction of Danny "I found prints you want to fallow them" they all got up and piled into the jeep "and to think just seconds ago you were all freaking out" Danny mumbled turning the key he drove with kind of a hippy attitude leaning back in the seat and driving with one hand, the other on the gear shift when knight shouted and fell out of the jeep Danny turned the wheel and slammed on the breaks knight was clutching his hand when they all ran back for him he held it up and his nails were growing into claws now on both hands Danny's wills and Dylan's were starting to as well "what the heck!" will shook his hand as if expecting the claws to fall off "Dylan if this is a prank It's not funny bro" "even if it was a prank why would I prank myself along with you" Danny ran back to the jeep and found himself walking on all fours most of the time he got back in the driver's seat "come on we have to keep going" Dylan and will dragged knight back to the jeep and buckled him in while Danny kept driving next to the huge paw prints they were getting farther apart indicating that the animal was running he sped up almost like running beside it when will took the wheel and stepped on the brake for him they were going to crash "I'm sorry guys I guess I was day dreaming" "I'll drive from now on" will and Danny switched seats Danny sitting in the back with knight mostly standing up to see over the car's windshield when will stopped all of a sudden and quickly turned off the car Danny looked out ahead and there it was lying next to a pile of bones was the huge blond wolf, knight now recovered from his recent melt down crept closer the boys had the wolf surrounded knight was about to give the signal when the wolf seemed to shrink getting smaller and smaller until it was a human a girl actually she had blond hair and furry hears also her wolf tail seemed to still be there all the boys paused when she sat up rubbing her eyes she had a bruise on her face Danny felt bad remembering he was the one that had wacked her with a stick but what was most striking was the sword belt she wore with the blades seethe fastened to it she looked around and stood up faster than Danny thought a person could more she looked at them her eyes were a golden honey brown and gentle her blond hair was past shoulder length and glossy yet looked soft Danny thought he'd never see a more beautiful women ever again and felt the heat rise to his cheeks "ummmm what?" they were all brought back from thought at her words "haven't you seen your own kind before" "we umm well maybe" all the boys talked at once she stared at Danny good and hard and her eyes flashed a bright yellow "you you're the boys that attacked my brother" "We attacked him!? more like he attacked us!" knight shouted he showed her his hands the claws were still there "look what you did to us" she seemed disgusted "as if you were bit by my brother he just left we should find him but first I have to know you guys have all the abilities right" the boys looked at each one "right could you tell us what these abilities are?" will asked "the usual supper speed supper strength the ability to turn into a werewolf this half form better hearing better smelling communicating with dogs" "really" Dylan said she laughed "no that last ones a stereo type" "if you wouldn't mind telling us your name" "he already knows it" she pointed straight at Danny he thought for a moment "Elizabeth walker" he said finally she nodded "and my brothers is?" "Cane walker" "what Danny you know her!" will shouted Danny cringed and so did everybody else even will a little there hearing was increased the only one not affected was Elizabeth "oh you guys have your hearing turned up try and focus on your ears and think of stopping a flow of water and it should go down" Danny did what he said his ears but was surprised when he found them to be on top of his head matching his brown hair and he could rotate Elizabeth looked pleased "interesting hay you have a gift for this sort of thing" Danny managed to get his ears to look normal and turned his hearing down "no will I don't know her I just have a feeling" "that's because you're the first beta of my brothers pack" "what pack oh no lady were not a part of anybody's pack" Dylan said he stood up his tallest and tried to seem manly but beside himself his voice cracked a little and Elizabeth laughed "It's not a choice idiot he bit you so you're in his pack like it or not now come on we have to find my brother so we can take you back" she now grew bigger back on all fours until she was the big wolf she looked at them and seemed to talk with her eyes somehow Danny new what to do and found himself growing bigger to, he freaked out and screamed when he was in full wolf form it turned into a howl Danny had light brown full the color of his hair and his eyes were purple knight was black like Elizabeth only he had red eyes instead of yellow ones Dylan was a white wolf also with red eyes he stood out against the snowy back crop and finally will had the basic wolf gray but it was thick and he had intense yellow eyes everybody had white on the underside of them the boys were examining there wolfs bodies when they all hear Elizabeth's voice and looked at her "great you guys catch on fast and never told me your names "my names knight" "I'm will" "Dylan" "and I'm Danny" she nodded "good Danny are you sure you weren't a wolf before because normally brown fur comes with age" she shook her head "whatever now four legs is different from two so you might have a hard time" knight took a step his back legs first and forgot the front ones and tripped over himself will wouldn't look up from his feet making sure he wouldn't fall and that was all Dylan was doing dragging his weight around on his hind legs only Danny seemed to be walking fine "have you been practicing" Elizabeth asked "no it just feels natural" she hummed "I'm going to have to ask my brother about you" "what but what did I do?" "Nothing you're just strange" "you're a werewolf and I'm strange" "a what? Where did you get that idea you're not a werewolf" Danny stopped in his tracks and Elizabeth turned to stare at him with a annoyed face that she managed to pull off in wolf form "come on we have to catch up with my brother" "wait if were not werewolves what are we?" "Were called Ōkami not werewolves" "same difference" "not really you better not call yourself a werewolf when we get back to camp or else" "or else what I already got the were…..err I mean Ōkami thing down" Danny said strutting out in front "oh yeah let's see you run" Danny took off sprinting "it's not that hard front back front back front back seriously guys" knight watched in awe as Danny rounded a bend then turned and rejoined the group Elizabeth had that annoyed face again "whatever I bet you can't howl" Danny tilted his giant head back and let out a noise that was somewhere in between a whimper and a groan it sounded nothing like what they had heard last night he looked down in shame Elizabeth smirked even with her wolf face "thought not but don't worry it's because you're not fully done changing" "what does changing mean" "well you don't have a half form yet so you're not done changing" "is a half form what you were in when we found you" knight asked Elizabeth nodded then stopped walking Dylan picked his upper half off the ground and stood "what now" will asked he was starting to get the hang of walking to and didn't want to mess up the rhythm "sit" Elizabeth commanded everyone sat "were not doges were were….. Ōkami" Danny said "yeah but listen really listen" Elizabeth's ears pricked up Danny focused hard and his hearing increased he heard distant howling Elizabeth tipped her head back a majestic sound flowed from her mouth it sounded like pure nature and was loud rolling over the tree tops Danny listened with interest his tail thumping of its own will after she was done a response came "that's my brother he says to come to him as soon as possible so looks like you guys are going to have to run Danny try and help your friend there" Dylan looked up at him with deep red eyes "sorry" "it's cool bro just pretend that your arms are your front legs and your normal legs are the back ones" Dylan nodded his huge head and stood on all fours he moved his legs tripping a little but still walking Elizabeth watched "right then time to run you guys got the main idea right?" she looked at knight and will they both nodded she did too and took off Danny was first fallowed by Knight will then last of all Dylan who kept tripping over tree roots finally they burst into a clearing with three other wolves in it two had the standard wolf coat like wills only not as thick but the lead one was a sleek black and could tell was well muscled "brother cane!" she changed back in an instant and ran forward giving the wolf a huge hug he changed into a tall young man Danny thought maybe 21 he stood over her and was well toned he had black hair like that was short and his eyes remained the golden they were when he was in wolf form and smiled brightly revealing sharp teeth and hugged her back "where were you last night my team needs it's best hunter if we're ever going to get work done" "I'm sorry but I have to tell you I have my own pack" "no you don't it really was me who bit these boys you however you did get hit in the nose because of your carelessness in the woods from being drunk" "I didn't get drunk" "your face would beg to differ" Elizabeth probed the bruise on her nose and winced a little "so I'm not an alpha?" "Nope but I do see that we are among something rare" they both looked at Danny "you really think he could be one?" "No doubt you don't get brown fur like that right off the bat and look at his eyes" cane scanned Danny up and down" why don't you change back" "we have no idea how!" knight shouted "calm down buddy that's all you have to do" Danny breathed and started growing smaller he panicked and grew back to full height "don't be scared it's just you changing back try again" cane said watching knight was already back to normal Danny huffed but closed his eyes breathing deeply when he opened them he was looking at cane face to face(truthfully face to chin) instead of looking straight at him "good job and looks like your all naturals" cane said Danny felt somewhat proud at canes praise and nodded "right now fallow me I figured it might be easier to run like this I can't have you slowing us down" he stood facing the other direction Elizabeth stood behind and to the side the two other wolves changed back and stood next to her they looked at Danny's group "you guys coming?" "What? Why can't we just run?" "Because that's not how it works now get into formation will knight and Danny fallow the lines of these three then after them Dylan stand behind knight in the middle it's not that hard" Danny got behind Elizabeth who was on the end and like cane had said will was on the other end with knight in the middle then behind him was will they all stood in a straight line then ran like that Danny found he could run faster for long now and his vision seen all the things he could trip over and his body naturally dodged them knight would trip every so often and out of the corner of his eye Danny could see Dylan tripping over everything he was watching and trying to hold in his laughs when the whole group stopped and he ran smack into Elizabeth they both toppled over "GET OFF!" she growled shoving him forcefully "and watch where you're going" Elizabeth stood and rejoined the group in her ran cane looked at Danny then tore his eyes ahead "were not that far we can change from here" canes ears came to rest ad point on top his head they were black and furry and he grew a busy tail Elizabeth looked similar to him the other two got the same ears and a tail only there's were a standard gray Danny's were brown like his fur Dylan's hair was black so the white wolf ears made them stick out more they were almost startling against the dark sea of his unruly hair "wow you guys mature fast" Elizabeth said cane shook his head "no you were late remember" "shut up" Danny noticed she put her hand on the sword that hung at her waist almost like a reflex "umm so where are we going?" "to camp" was all cane said he moved some thick looking branches aside and a large clearing opened up the ground had been packed into hard dirt a signal that people walked here a lot almost like a path cane led them to a huge gate "hay monarch my hunting party is back" a small man pocked his head over the huge gate "oh hay cane who are these boys with you?" "Changelings" "really oh Kenji will love them!" he shouted back "well Kenji can't see them if you don't open the gate" the man nodded and his head disappeared there were some shouts and the gate heaved open cane started walking before it was completely open Danny's group falling into formation behind him and his group they walked through a village of half wolf people practicing sword fighting and archery, people doing flips through the air and hand to hand combat Danny again eyed the sword that Elizabeth wore when they all stopped in front of a rather large wooden home bigger than the rest made of purely wood and glass from what Danny seen the door was also made of a lighter shade of wood and didn't swing open the two pieces diverted to the side and cane walked in bowing at the entrance while everybody else waited as soon as the door closed the men broke formation Elizabeth stayed while the other two left to do unknown business elsewhere Elizabeth sat on the mighty steps leading to the entrance of the wooden home "you guys can relax now" she said leaning back on the steps Danny and the others finally broke the tight formation and relaxed a little "where are we?" will asked Elizabeth looked at him and shrugged "this place is called Ōkami-machi (wolf town) it's one of the villages set up around the area it's one of the smaller ones" Danny looked around the village was anything but small people walked around some carrying buckets of water over their heads others jogging slowly in formation around the camp there were smaller half wolf children that were playing roughly biting and wrestling it all seemed peaceful to Danny and he felt a deep calm wash over him like he was meant to be here "Elizabeth?" she looked up at him with a blank face "call me Liz Elizabeth sounds so official" "ok Liz why are we here" "well my brother changed you and that's a bit no, no, not good you see he's not supposed to be changing people yet so he might face punishment were waiting to find out I suppose we could do something more productive come on" she stood up and walked Danny's group got back in formation behind her "what are you doing we only do formation when were in combat mode this is a peaceful village" they broke formation and fallowed her through the small town it seemed to be set in a totally different time like a third world country she stopped in front of another huge wood building its doors were normal and swung inward to let them in Danny's eyes took a second to adjust but once they did he couldn't believe them they were in an armory of sorts she walked over to a shelf and handed each boy a thin set of leather armor that only covered the basics parts shins chest and arms then handed them sword belts "alright suit up" she clapped her hands while the boys looked at her with confused faces "put it on" she said slowly like talking to three year olds Danny looked from the heavy armor in his hands back to her "what?" "watch" she dragged out a big doll and showed them how to put the armor on after 1 hour and awkward groping the boys were fully suited up and there was only one last thing "alright choosing a sword it's easy just pick one up and swing it a couple times see how it feels in your hand" she drew hers the sound of metal running across metal ran in Danny's ears and she pointed it straight forward it glinted in the lowlight drawing more attention to her and the blade while she was showing off the weapon Danny got a chance to admire the muscles of her arm she stood firm and sliced air doing a couple fancy trick then put the blade away "simple as that then we'll get to training" Danny walked over to a shelf with sword seethes like the one on Elizabeth's waist "those are for speed more light weight I wouldn't recommend that for you but Dylan maybe" Liz said Danny moved over a shelf giving Dylan room to swing the sword around blindly "that shelf is more suited to will it's for duel blades" Danny sighed and went over one more shelf Liz shook her head "those aren't even swords there hammers and maces much more to knights liking" Danny groaned he was getting annoyed Liz pointed to the last shelf "those would be perfect for you" "and why?" "because you have the option of two or one hand there kind of top heavy but no so much to where it's a burden try one" Danny eyed the scabbards until one caught his eye it was made of leather with beautiful gold lace that made a type of swirling design all over the case he picked it up the blade seemed to be made for his hand he gripped the handle firmly it seemed to grip right back Danny slowly pulled the blade lose from its leather prison it sparkled like Elizabeth's had only his seemed to glow from within it had a purple inset jewel and fine leather wrapped around the handle the cross piece witch held the jewel appeared to be a type of metal Danny grinned slightly at his weapon and clipped the seethe to his sword belt and put the sword back inside it knight chose a war hammer with a leather wrapped grip, and a strap for safety wills sword or swords as it were had a slight curve to them they went on either side of him and didn't have a cross piece like his the handle was wrapped in a finer cloth though and was softer to the touch Dylan had a sword that looked a lot like Elizabeth's he swung it through the air with speed and precession "hay are you guys done failing at showing off?" Liz said Danny looked at her somehow during the time he was staring at Dylan's sword she had moved to a heavy wooden door she pushed it open with ease sun light spilling into the room Danny shielded his eyes giving them a chance to adjust to the new natural light and fallowed the group outside where there were a bunch of people training half wolf creatures like him now sword fighting while smiling a mixture of guys and girls both young and old and it all seemed welcoming but had a serious undertone Liz led them to yet another table and handed each a huge bow she showed them with her own that hit was supposed to hand on your shoulder across your chest "there not for close range" she explained Danny put his over his head and let it hand on his shoulder it's taught string running down diagonally across his chest to his waist then meeting up with the wood of the actual bow near his hip everyone beside Dylan got bows and a quiver for arrows but it remained empty for the time being "hay what about me" she smiled at him and tossed him a small pack "we get different gear since the type of sword we use is a little different the arrow would get in the way so we get these" she pulled a throwing knife from behind her Danny guessed that's where her pack was "strap it anywhere you want most just do it around your waist but if your thigh or shoulders more comfortable it's your decision but don't strap it somewhere stupid" she said the last part with a glare Dylan gulped but strapped the pack around his waist "make sure it's tight so it doesn't fall off" Liz said continuing walking Danny ran forward to walk next to her "I going to need some answers" "like what" she said still keeping her long legged stride that was smooth as flowing water while Danny was walking partly sideways and quiet clumsily at that "what's with all the mid evil gear and the armor, this place, what is this" "we are a community of Ōkami simple as that we prefer to be separated from the rest of the world keep out quaint little village just that because if humans found out that we exist they would all freak out a storm the village" Danny's ears arched forward stretching to the extreme against his head Liz looked up at them then back to him "your angry why" "because you say it like being humans a bad thing" "well not entirely I was born this way you were changed its different for me" now his ears went flat "don't feel sympathetic do you know how cool this is?" "All I know is now my mom's going to wonder why the shower has balls of pet hair in it" "you won't have to worry about that" "why not?" "Because you're going to leave your parents" "WHAT!" his ears perked up in surprise "you're very bad at hiding your emotions" "did you just say we had to leave our parents?" "Yeah they can't know about you no one can" "but I had a life I was normal!" "And now you're not that's the way it works everybody is chosen for a reason" "what do you mean chosen!?" "It's complicated" "no I think you just don't know" "shut up I do know but like, I said there are a lot of official things that have to happen" "whatever I don't want to leave my parents" "you'll find host parents in the pack" Liz said almost dully she rolled her eye "you'll actually find that you'll come to love your pack more than your family" "I don't want to forget my family" "that's not what I said you won't forget you'll just feel distant like something's changed and don't get me wrong it has but you'll want to be with the pack more it's a part of this I guess there are pros and cons" "was that what happen to you?" "WERE HERE!" shouted Liz almost blowing Danny's ears off she grimaced at him "sorry but come on it's a training ground for newbies like you" she walked into yet another building made of wood this time it was birch the white walls showing off brilliant color in the rug that draped across the floor she kept walking straight to the other side and opened a door to a huge grassy field "like I said this is a small village" Danny repeated as he and the others stepped outside they all stood in a line Liz spaced them out about arm's length "alright everybody take your positions" they stared at her like back in the armory "take a fighting pose with your weapons leave the bows alone for now" Danny drew his blade and pointed it straight out he spaced his feet and put both hands on the handle his eye shooting straight down the sword will did slightly the same only his other blade held in his right was drawn to his chest knight held the hammer in his right hand standing full and forward squatting slightly his legs spaced apart to get him good balance Dylan pointed his blade straight out only his other arm hung loosely at his side "you fence" she pointed to Dylan he nodded "right but how did you know?" "your posture it's good for fencing but not for open battle" she adjusted his body so he was slightly turned out his other hand was up and ready to attack just in case and his stance was solid "there all of you mimic that except knight and Danny" Danny kept his stance so did knight Liz took knight hammer from him and put his arms down by his sides then brought upon and shoved the hammer back into it his hands 'there and you what are you doing bring your arm down" she adjusted Danny's arms not he still held both hands on the blade but this time to one side pointed upward and he was turned to the side she then went over to will and adjusted him once she was done Liz looked over her handy work and nodded "right now hold it" she said and started walking away "what! Come back here" she spun around as night tried to move "hold it or you're not a man" night stopped in his tracks "good now let's see how well you do at this try to keep from moving as long as you can" Danny sighed and tried to loosen up they would be here a while and they were Danny looked at the setting sun lost in thought about how he would manage without his parents and how she dodged the question earlier and how cane had disappeared and this strange village or Ōkami-machi as Liz called it and she said this was a small one and that there were more! This was a lot to take in he nearly cried if he wasn't such a manly man or acted like one that is but still he was thankful for this quiet time even when his muscles started to cramp from standing so long and he was starting to get thirsty and could tell will needed to go to the bath room finally Liz came back although she was covered in scratches and her face was bruised badly "what the hell happened to you" she frowned and looked at her scratch covered arms "nothing just punishment" "PUNISHMENT!" all the boys shouted at once "yeah but I was asking for it literally I ask for punishment it's not that bad" "not that bad look at you" 'I told you not to worry have you guys been standing here all day?" knight nodded "yeah can we move now" "sure you didn't have to you know you'll just have to do the same thing tomorrow and the next day for a whole week right?" "You didn't tell us that" Danny complained Liz shrugged "guess I forgot and why are you still posing?" Danny dropped his arms his joints popped when he moved them he moved his neck around and stretched his arms trying to get the stiffness out of them then found his legs to be the most stiff he stopped around for while Liz sat in the grass looked like she wasn't too badly hurt but she was clutching her stomach Danny sat down next to her "you ok?" "Yeah just shouldn't have done that" she fell down backward in the grass Danny noticed the blood on her hand "are you sure you're alright!?" "No take me to the med" Liz couldn't finish she passed out "GUYS!" everyone came rushing over "what happen" "she's hurt bad look Danny pointed to her hand coated in blood "where did that come from?" "She said something about med before she passed out" "medicine tent!" Dylan shouted "I see one before we came in fallow me" "but what about Liz" knight cried will grabbed her arms "Danny Canadian toss but don't throw her" Danny grabbed both of Liz's ankles her head hung backward facing will "Dylan go" knight said Dylan led them back through the room with all the armor to a big tent with a red cross on it "is there a nurse!" will shouted when they went through the tent mouth some people looked up and a guy came to them he had will and Danny set her down on a table opening her mouth and examined the inside "this is general canes sister" he said will nodded "she said she faced some kind of punishment and passed out we know she's hurt cause there's blood on her hand" the doctor slowly sat her up just a little so he could get something down her throat after a second Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she started breathing again "admiral" the doctor said saluting "at ease" Liz mumbled in a hoarse voice "what just happen?!" will asked "allow me to explain" the doctor said giving Elizabeth another drink of something the glass was a solid color so Danny couldn't tell what it was although whatever it was Liz wasn't allowed to touch it instead the doctor had her tip her head back and he poured it into her mouth slowly "admiral we would like to examine your wounds closer" she nodded and lie back down "now you boys are lucky you got her just in time but the way in which you carried her only spread the poison" "POISON!" they all said in unison Liz coughed a little she knew about it but was a little surprised the boys had carried her here instead of just going to get someone "yes the poison spread through her body while you were carrying her she passed out because of lack of oxygen no because of a flesh wound although the blood on her and is from may admiral" Liz nodded and the doctor lifted her shirt just over a huge gash in her side "this now aside from that there are multiple cuts and scrapes everywhere so you were dueling with your brother" Liz nodded and the doctor let her shirt drop "alright then I'll get a nurse and have you sewn up then bandaged you should be healed in a couple hours" he said leaving while scribbling something on a clip board Danny sighed "so you ok?" "yeah I should be fine it's a little hard to breath" she said soon a nurse came by with a device and had Liz lay down flat Danny watched as the machine scanned over Elizabeth's body after it was done it spit out a piece of paper "a couple cracked rips broken collar bone and you pretty much shattered you knee" she concluded she began moving Elizabeth's joints her face contorted into one of pain and the nurse would stop to write something down on a clip board when she was down she took out a needled and thread for stitching Liz had to sit still while the needle thread in and out of her skin Danny cringed her personally hated needles and marveled at her resolve as her face didn't change "you get used to it after a while" she explained when Danny questioned "allow me to show you guys back to your little tree house" "that thing is anything but little it's got two bed rooms" "nice but it's not as big as my house" she said with a laugh Danny rolled his eyes "you can't judge something from the outside you have to come in" "well I'd love to" "wait what" "you said I should come in there a problem" "no not at all and you never thanked us for saving your life" "I wouldn't have died" "you were poisoned and you still have bandages on your ribs" "yeah but I wouldn't have died" "did you not see the huge gash on your side!? It nearly cut bone!" "Yeah but still it's not like I'm human and you're not either if I had been the poison would have spread much faster and I wouldn't have been able to walk back to you guys and you want to see something" she stopped him while the others ahead continued walking Liz lifted her shirt to just over where the bandages were and pulled them off he looked with his jaw dropped the huge gash that had been there before even the lose stitching was gone all that was there was her lightly tanned skin there wasn't even a scar he lifted a hand tentatively and touched lightly she was warm and quickly dropped her shirt "you see and look do still have scratches the only thing you need to worry about is if you lose a leg or something no worldly ailments this means no cancer or aids anything" "so I won't get sick?" "no listen closely now because I'm only saying this once you will get sick but you won't die from it as long as it's treated even the slightest treatment and your instantly healed it's just so your body knows what to do and how to heal itself" Elizabeth had started walking again and Danny fallowed "ok so if I get sick and my mom gives me a drop of medicine I'll me instantly heal" "sort of you won't be instantly but you will heal maybe like a couple minutes at the most" "ok sounds good" 'but make sure you don't get too much medicine or your body will start rejecting it and you'll get even worse for a while" "will I die from that?" "no the only way you can die is if your pierced through the heart that's it oh and you know the obvious things like if your head got chopped off or something but breaking your neck dislocating you should even having your arms ripped off isn't that bad" "do you hear what you're saying right now!" "Yeah but at least be happy you won't die as easily" Liz said walking behind him now Danny watched the other guys disappear into the woods in a straight line along the trail and sighed he pulled out his phone "mom yeah I'll be staying at the tree house ok thanks mom love you to bye" as he hung up Liz gave him a look "what!" "I didn't say anything" she said "so I want to see it" "alright hold your horses" Danny said as he walked toward the tree house he put his thumb on a scanner until he heard the beep saying it was unlocked and climbed in lending Liz a hand when she was coming in "yeah your right this place is fancy" "are you hungry I got cheerios" Danny said taking the box from on top the fridge "really you don't have any real food" "well I don't know how to cook" she scoffed and pushed him out of the way "let a real women show you how" rolling up her sleeves Liz went to the fridge Danny threw up both hands but sat at the little breakfast bar in front of the counter Liz set out carrots potatoes celery onions and chicken she filled a pot with water and put a whole bunch of spices and herbs into It turning on the stove while she waited until the water boiled she diced the veggies with precision honed through practice and placed them all in their own little piles on the cutting board by then the water was boiling so she added the different vegetables from the cutting board and next the meat then stirred slowly soon the sweet smells of cooking hit Danny's nose "that smells amazing Liz jumped like she had forgotten he was there "well I worked with what I found and I thought stew was appropriate for today" Liz said mixing batter in a bowel "and I could have made so many other things you should really learn how to cook" Danny leaned in closer to smell the pot before Liz covered it "no peaking maybe I'll give you a taste later" Danny made a whining noise that seemed to perfectly describe his emotion Liz rolled her eyes But held a spoon full of stew in front of his mouth Danny drank the liquid it was the best thing he ever tasted "the cook at my house could never make anything close to this" Danny said looked at the empty spoon then the pot Liz frowned "if you eat it all now what are we going to eat later at least wait for the corn bread" she said putting a pan in the oven Danny's mouth watered at the thought of fluffy corn bread with melted butter he could practically taste it and if Liz baked anything like she cooked then there would be no disappointing. And he was right when Liz had told him it was done he ran to the bathroom to wash his hands and ate eagerly stuffing as much in his mouth as possible only briefly pausing to swallow and after a couple of whimpers got Liz to surrender her half eaten corn bread to him Danny perked up and ate 2 bowels of the stew "do you eat like ever?" Liz asked Danny nodded "just nothing this good" Danny muttered between gulps he poured his third bowel of stew and Liz decided to wash out her dish rather then watch him pig out and placed it in the dish washer Danny after his 5th bowel finally washed it out and put (what was left of) the stew into a plastic container the stem slowly fogging the sides and placed it in the fridge then went to the couch groaning Liz sat next to him with a smile on her face "ate to much?" he nodded "it was just so good really you've outdone yourself" "too bad you didn't save room for dessert I was going to bake cookies" "I have plenty of room!" Danny said sitting up Liz laughed "maybe some other time I'll see you later my brother is probably wondering where I am" Danny shinned again against his will Liz frowned "what am I going to do with you" "make me cookies" Danny said Liz walked over to the hatch and climbed down Danny climbed after her he swore wishing he had gone first once they were at the bottom he walked her to the edge of the forest "so I'll see you tomorrow for training ok?" Liz said Danny nodded "but I'm going shopping you should make breakfast" Liz laughed and ruffled his hair then changed to wolf for Danny did to "what are you going to fallow me?" she asked Danny shook his head "no just walking" she took a step and Danny did to Liz groaned "what do you want" "you still never told me what to get for breakfast" "lots of meat and eggs I noticed you didn't have any now will you leave me alone?" Danny nodded and let Liz sink into the forest even though her coat was a sleek blond she faded blending into the forest Danny walked back toward his tree house when he heard a noise he whirled around still on guard he hadn't forgotten about his sword although he didn't know how to use it he was still in wolf form another black wolf came out of the woods it snarled at him and he snarled back the wolf jumped at him they rolled around for a while until Danny landed on top and bit it's neck they changed back at the same time Danny still had her pinned and dislodged his sharp teeth from the other wolfs neck slamming the other wolf into the ground when he looked into startling honey brown eyes she had pure black hair while canes had a slight lightness dusting his this girls was all black and long like Elizabeth's she stared at him for a second then struggled against his grip Danny brought his knees together holding her down at the waist to "who are you and what do you want" the girl didn't answer only giving out loud growls and high pitched squeals and kept struggling Danny was a good deal stronger luckily or she would have torn him to shreds. Soon she stopped struggling and breathing hard and her eyes seemed less intense her head turned to the side and her eyes closed Danny ducked his head down to make sure she was still breathing and he hadn't suffocated her in some weird way he slowly but surely let go of her wrist and sat on his knees over her torso she was beautiful a heart shaped face perfectly framed by her raven hair she looked less ferial in her sleep to Danny nudged her Lightly then cringed expecting her to grab him but she didn't move he checked to make sure she was still breathing again before slowly moving off her once he was there he finally realized how rough he had been she was pushed into the ground slightly in a small crater they were both covered in scratches not to mention the bite on her neck four deep holes surrounded by smaller looking bite marks all together it looked a lot like an animal bite he gingerly lifted one of her wrists then dropped it on her stomach still no change so he pulled her into a sitting position then a slight standing one she tipped forward and he bent under her throwing her over his shoulder he went to the rope ladder and sighed but grabbed the first rung with one arm wrapped around her climbing to the top thankful the latch was open and threw her onto the couch he probed her shoulder lightly "HAY!" he shouted but gave up and went into the closet until he found rope and tied her wrist and ankles then set her in the gest bed room "perfect really hope the guys don't see her" he thought "or Elizabeth" he looked outside the small crated where he had slammed her lithe body into the ground was still there he cringed why had he been so rough with her probably broke a few of her back bones" Danny sighed but went to his room on the second floor of the tree house and climbed into bed only bothering to kick off his shoes before he drifted into bliss sleep. Danny woke to a thump he sat up his eyes purple and his teeth sharp and made his way with claws protruding from his finger nails to the guest room the girl was wiggling trying to get out of the restraints when she seen him coming she pushed over to the corner "Zhozen matanke no utawanu" she said Danny shook his head "do you speak English?" "Y-yes" her voice trembled like she was afraid "there's no need to be scared as long as you don't attack me I won't attack you" Danny said stepping closer she creped to the edge of the bed "hay I just want to cut you free" what's your name?" "Rebecca" she said while allowing Danny to cut the ropes with his claws she rubbed her wrist it was then that Danny realized the ropes had been too tight "sorry I've been a little rough with you from the beginning" Rebecca clasped her neck her hands ghosted over the bite marks that were still there and she gasped when a knock scared both of them "stay here" he commanded and left to the hatch that was the door way to the tree house Danny opened it will looked up at him "hay Danny bro why weren't you at school today" "you mean you actually went?" "Yeah but that's not the point you feeling alright bro?" "no I'm sick that's why mom sent me to the tree house she doesn't want me infecting the family you know" Will nodded "let me know if you need anything me and the others are going to the village" "you remember where it is?!" "More or less we'll figure it out" he said and closed the hatch climbing down the latter and disappearing with the other boys into the forest when he turned around he nearly ran face first into Rebecca "what are you going to do with me?" "nothing I just want Elizabeth to see you" "no not again please I promise I'll be good" she said covering her arms with her head "hay hold on what do you mean again" "I met her on the edge of the forest and nearly died from fighting her she was this close to piercing me though the heart all because I'm an omega" Danny looked at her "what do you mean" "well Elizabeth's a beta you're a gamma and us the ones like me are meant to be at the bottom of the pile so were kind of like the rest of the packs own personal whipping bags" "what are you serious! She didn't tell me about you guys" "most of the time were not allowed in the villages while changelings are there I'm lucky and I am most sorry for attacking it was completely my fault I have no idea what came over me" "it's ok" "no please allow me to thank you I'm not very wealthy but I could give you my body" "no I'm serious it's fine I didn't even get hurt my question is are you ok I slammed you pretty hard" "I am not to be worried about I would just prefer to be prepared before you hit me give me a second here" Rebecca closed her eyes "I'm ready" "Rebecca I'm not going to hit you" "just do it I can take anything!" she said "please don't make me do this" Danny placed a hand on her shoulder and she dropped to the floor almost but stopped at her knees "stand up don't make a fool of yourself" he said Rebecca stood "I'm sorry you may hit me now" "would you stop" Danny was even more annoyed when another knock came from the floor latch he had Rebecca sit down on the couch and opened it Elizabeth poked her head through "hay ready?" she asked pulled the rest of herself through the opening standing in the tree house she narrowed her eyes at Rebecca "what are you doing in here I thought you would at least be in the medicine tent for another day or so how dare you shoe up here you know I have half a mind to" Elizabeth was across the room in two strides she raised her hand and Rebecca cringed closing her eyes in preparation for the hit but it never came when she opened her eyes she seen Danny holding Elizabeth's wrist her hand inches from Rebecca's face a little too close for comfort his eyes glinted purple and her a burning yellow "just what do you think you're doing" she said through clenched teeth in a growl "you will not hit her" Danny growled back with more force he pulled Elizabeth so she faced him and he held both her wrists "got that" she ripped herself from his grasp and glanced from her to him "you jerk you probably took advantage of her you know there are only a couple of us that do that but I never imagined you would" "that's because I didn't your minds making up stuff because your upset" "you shut up" she said to him "I don't believe you she's an omega or didn't she tell you that already" "yeah and she told me that you beat her for no reason" "not for no reason she looked at me for more than ten seconds" Danny felt like slapping her he growled and so did Elizabeth they growled at each other for a little it before Elizabeth's turned into a whimper "fine just stop with the accusing I won't treat her as bad in your presents she said "good now are you still going to cook although I forgot to get the grocery's" "I know you did which is why I brought some" Danny smile "now your acting like Liz" he said she rolled her eyes and went back down the ladder Danny looked at the couch "I've never seen that before" she said "what?" Danny asked "someone that dominates Elizabeth like that" "what do you mean?" "Didn't you watch her ears she submitted to you" "really?, never mind I'm going to help her with the grocery's do you want anything to eat" "oh I couldn't impose anymore especially when Elizabeth here if there's any left I'll eat that" "you sure" "yeah and if you don't mind I'll just sit here" Danny shrugged but knelt to pick up a sack of bags that Elizabeth had brought up and placed by the entrance "you really need stairs to this place" she said hauling the last bags in herself "this time I want you to help you" "ok make two eggs for you and me each" "what about Rebecca?" "What about her" Elizabeth snorted, "don't be that way" she whined a little "fine throw an extra two in for her" Elizabeth finally said and Danny complied he watched her ears this time they folded flat against her head even now they were folded flat Danny slowly whisked the eggs like she had asked while Liz put beacon sausage and any other meat she could find in a pan then added potatoes and the eggs mixing them all up and putting them in burritos that she had brought over Danny set three plates at his breakfast bar and immediately sat in the middle of the two girls while he and Elizabeth dug into their mostly meat burritos Rebecca waited patiently once Elizabeth and Danny were done then she started eating and even then she was still on guard tensing ever so slightly when Elizabeth came near Danny was almost afraid when he went for a bath room break Elizabeth looked at Rebecca she didn't meet her gaze Elizabeth groaned and knocked over a towel Rebecca bent down to pick it up for her then Elizabeth kicked her stomach "you better not scream" Elizabeth said in a growl and grabbed the top of her hair dragging Rebecca along on all fours like a chokingly tight leash until Elizabeth jerked up lightly and Rebecca stood to have Liz pin her to a wall with Elizabeth's forearm on her throat and a sword in front of her nose "I don't like you stupid omega wimp bet you can't even defend yourself from a human let alone another Ōkami like Danny so I'd like to know what role you're playing at" Elizabeth pressed harder causing Rebecca to sputter and couch "forgive me admiral walker I have done a misdeed and should face punishment" Liz lowered her sword over Rebecca's abdomen "you have fully healed yes?" "yes ma'am" Rebecca said Danny was shocked at what he seen Rebecca was tied up with hot rocks on her torso and Elizabeth was about to put another one on they were clearly way to hot and burned her flesh Rebecca whimpered and howled in pain as Elizabeth put another rock on Danny ran forward "stop what are you doing?!" "Punishment" Elizabeth said putting another hot rock on Rebecca's collar bone "she's lucky I didn't stab her" Elizabeth said picking up another hot rock "stop with the rocks!" Danny said grabbing the tongs he put the rock back in the pot and used the tongs to take the rock off Rebecca "you have got to be kidding me can I take a bathroom break" without you trying to kill her!?" Danny said having Rebecca sit up "you ok?" she nodded "I'm used to worse" Elizabeth rolled her eyes "can you just not act like your completely helpless" Rebecca buttoned up her shirt "I have no idea what you're talking about" "bullcrap don't mess around with him like that what the heck is wrong with you" Danny frowned "what is it this time" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him "would you look" she turned Rebecca's head to face him and craned her neck the bite marks from before was gone she ripped herself from Elizabeth's grip and Liz growled and slammed her back down on the counter keeping her down by the necks "you little" in a flash Liz was on top of her on the counter now both hands on her neck Danny couldn't tell whether he should break it up or not Rebecca whimpered while Liz drew closer "show him what you can do I only dare you" Liz reached behind her with one hand and brought a throwing knife to Rebecca's throat she still whimpered and pressed her ears flat against her head her while Liz pressured her more "come on! You can fight!" Rebecca only cowered more and whimpered on last time Before Danny stepped in he Grabbed Liz and pulled her off Rebecca "stop!" Elizabeth frowned "why won't you do it" she said slipping out of Danny's grip she grabbed the front of Rebecca's shirt and hauled her into a sitting position she slapped her then shook her violently "just do it already" Rebecca whimpered again but didn't protest Danny grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her over to the couch "stay!" Elizabeth frowned at him but with a pout crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch Danny walked back to Rebecca "are you ok" "yeah just fine" she whispered Elizabeth growled from the corner and Rebecca cowered placing her arms over her head and hugging her knees to her chest Danny frowned "Liz stop" "she's the one who's lying to you did you see a scratch on her yet she claims I beat her at the edge of the woods you remember when I came back that one time it was her she did that to me" "you said you had received punishment" "because your stupid brains weren't ready to understand things like her" Elizabeth said standing again "and I can't get her to fight back you'll see watch if only I had oh wait a second" Liz drew her sword and Danny stepped in front of Rebecca "what are you going to do with that?" "What's it look like now move" "no forget it" "MOVE! OR I'LL HIT YOU TOO" she shouted Danny stood his ground until she was about two paces in front of him she flipped over and Danny heard a terrible scream he turned but didn't see what he think he would Rebecca had grabbed the sword and pushed it back the handle was now embedded in Elizabeth's stomach Rebecca's eyes glowed with anger Danny grabbed the sword and threw it Elizabeth fell to her knees and doubled over Rebecca slid off the counter but Danny grabbed her wrist she whirled around and tried to bite him Danny moved faster and grabbed her neck on impulse raising her slightly into the air Rebecca's ears were at their full height and curved forward slightly she sunk her claws into his hand but Danny didn't let her go until she kicked his arm they both fell and she turned toward the exit Danny grabbed her foot and Rebecca landed hard on her stomach again Danny found himself pinning her to the floor she nipped at him struggling to sit up to bite "let me go" Rebecca growled at him Danny shook his head but the world started spinning and he found himself pinned by Rebecca he put his feet at her stomach and flipped her over his body trying to pin her down again she punched his stomach hard Danny thought he might throw up they both stood and she grabbed his shoulders gripping with her sharp claws Danny gripped her both sides pushing against each other until Danny saw something pass through her stomach Rebecca looked shocked before dropping to the ground Danny looked behind her Elizabeth stood looking at her too "what did I tell you she's dangerous and unpredictable all of them are that's why they aren't allowed in the village!" Elizabeth shouted "so you thought it was ok to stab her?!" Danny shouted back "well what are you going to do obviously you weren't trying to hurt her so I did it for you problem solved now throw her down the stairs so we can be done with this" Liz said putting her foot on Rebecca's back and tugging on the handle of the sword it slipped out easily enough from what Danny say he looked at Rebecca then to Liz then to her sword "no we have to get her to a doctor we have to help her" "she's a Ōkami no matter how vile she'll heal soon" "but what now" Liz kicked her so Rebecca rolled over onto her back Danny stared at her "so want to see how it works?" Elizabeth asked "what do you mean how what works?" "Well how the healing process works" "sure I guess what are you going to do?" "Take off her shirt" "wait I change my mind" "I was joking I was just going to lift it taking a shirt off dead body's really hard" "how would you know that and I thought you said she wasn't dead!?" "She's not but you get what I mean it looked like you were pretty rough with her yourself" Elizabeth said going to the window she gestured to the small crater there were people filling it in with dirt and patting it down planting fresh grass over it "although we are a simple people we are not a poor one but we do not enjoy fixing your mistakes" Elizabeth put on a serious tone Danny nodded he felt as if he was being scolded by his mother her tone was so strict "so I imagine you get what I'm saying don't be seen don't leave clues and don't lose control" "lose control" "I know you can feel your Ōkami side still there even when you haven't changed it over flows when situations require advanced physical ability or is emotionally taxing or requires a bit more animalistic behavior hence your whimpering and growling you'll learn to control it eventually" Danny nodded "anything else you want to tell me about" "you're a beta your friends are gammas which is rare you not them" "how am I rare?" "Well normally you have to work your way up to beta but you were just changed that way, that's what makes you special" "that's interesting" a voice said from behind them Liz reached for her sword but felt it wasn't there Rebecca held it her hands "looking for this you always were a hopeless flirt Lizzy" "shut up!" Elizabeth's face was red she threw a throwing knife at Rebecca she didn't flinch but somehow the throwing knife was deflected no not deflected it missed Danny couldn't believe it she had just missed "and a horrible shot" she threw more all of them missed until Rebecca grabbed the last one and ran it along the length of the sword Danny covered his ears the sound of screeching metal too much for them Rebecca threw it and it stuck in Elizabeth's arm she didn't even flinch now Danny did something bold he stepped in the line of fire "you guys stop" Rebecca looked at him Liz did to they both glared at him "what are you doing" Liz said "I am protecting you she's not goanna" Danny didn't finish because Rebecca that thrown the sword it embedded itself in his shoulder Danny yelled Liz jumped over him and tried to punch Rebecca's stomach she grabbed her arm and countered twisting it behind her back and pinning her to the ground "you how sad this is two betas and you can't do anything against an omega" Liz growled "I wasn't trying to hurt you" Liz kicked Rebecca in the leg and got out of the hold she dragged her to the hatch and threw her to the ground as Liz jumped she changed in midair her blond coat growing out and she came down on the slick black wolf form of Rebecca she clawed and bit Rebecca who slipped out from under her running away with Liz hot on her trail Danny got up and jumped down changing upon impact he ran into the woods after them Rebecca ran she couldn't beat Liz in wolf form Liz was bigger than her and a bit more muscled so she couldn't out run her either Rebecca jumped into the air digging her claws into a tree she climbed up and hid among the branches Liz circled the bottom of the tree sniffing at the base then jumped up her claws couldn't find a hold and she skidded to the bottom she noticed Danny on the edge of the clearing creeping ever so closer she jumped down onto Liz and Danny launched sinking his k9s into Rebecca's shoulder who bit Liz who bit Rebecca they were all locked in a standoff Rebecca tightened her grip on Liz's shoulder then bit higher onto her neck they heard bones cracking as Rebecca pounded on the pressure Liz let go and whimpered then squealed blood dripped onto the forest floor Danny couldn't see but could smell it and there was more coming his purple eyes glowed and he bit down harder Rebecca whimpered loudly and bit down on Elizabeth who howled in pain Danny bit down harder and started tugging on Rebecca drawing her away from Liz so she could heal and with a mighty tug and a couple whimpers Danny dislodged Rebecca's k9s from Liz's neck Rebecca shrunk along with Danny Liz lie down on her side still in wolf form Danny still had his k9s in her neck Danny let go a little later pining her wrists down on either side of her head Rebecca was breathing hard and her k9s stuck out "seems no matter what you can't help but mounting me" she said Danny looked down currently he was straddling her waist squeezing tight with his legs to keep her from wiggling free Elizabeth whined from the floor she wasn't changing back Danny looked from her to Rebecca who had an evil grin on her face "I'll stay" she said Danny looked down at her "what's the catch?" "You have to come back and get into exactly the same position" Danny blushed lightly but nodded and let go Rebecca didn't move while he stood and walked to Elizabeth her neck had a huge rip in it "can you change back?" Liz opened one golden eye and started shrinking her human face was one of pain the rip not looking any better Danny knelt down "what do you want me to do" "nothing you've done enough" said a voice from behind him he looked Rebecca was on the ground still but she turned to look up at him "just leave her it'll heal on its own" Danny looked again the cut looked less gruesome he picked her up gently barely feeling the weight Rebecca looked at him and sat up Danny made a growling sound "you stay still I'll be right back" Rebecca lay back down on the forest floor and rolled her eyes "sure you are" "I really am I'll be back in ten minutes stay there" Rebecca closed her eyes Danny ran back to the tree house as fast as he could he jumped through the hatch and set Elizabeth on the couch as gently as he could he then jumped back down and ran back to where Rebecca was he re pinned her wrist down Rebecca didn't move for a second Danny dipped his head nudging her chin and whining "why the hell did I do that?!" he thought but was a little surprised when Rebecca yawned and opened one tawny eye to look at him "oh your back" she said sounding un-amused "don't be that way aren't you glad to see me?" "you could say that" Danny shifted to the side so Rebecca could sit up "so you fell asleep" "yeah I'm surprised you didn't start groping me or something" "what kind of guy do you take me for" "the type that ties up girls and puts them in random beds" "that was for my safety and yours Rebecca stood up and started walking while Danny fallowed "are you mad about that" "I don't know I should be but somehow I'm not" "ok but the tree house is back that way" he pointed in the opposite direction Rebecca stopped "you want me to come back?" "Well yeah I mean you don't have to but" Danny trailed off "I suppose if you'd like I could hang around a little more" she said with a smile she changed direction Danny did to now walking next to her "so why did you stay?" "I fell asleep" Rebecca said plainly "so you just fell asleep that's why?" "Yep if I hadn't I would have been long gone back to the village" "so you live there?" "You mean the village that huge village you went to no were not allowed in there" "wow that's harsh" "well that's my life" Danny frowned "I want you to show me" "show you what?" "Where you live" Rebecca smirked and changed into wolf form "if you can keep up" she said Danny changed and Rebecca started running he had to admit she was fast and he was struggling to just be able to keep track of the wisp of her tail he could see when she turned corners he nearly had hard attack she didn't slow down and it looked like Rebecca was going to crash but she jumped off trees and re-directing herself in the right direction Danny slowed for the turns then had to power through to catch back up soon she stopped stepping to the side so Danny instead of running into her ran into a tree she looked around and jumped high landing in the tree "come on!" she shouted Danny jumped and landed in a lower branch of the giant tree " don't move!" she said Danny was silent and looked down a group of wolves passed by they were dragging something it was another wolf they were dragging him by anything they could get a hold of he was struggling but they continued dragging Rebecca waited until they were a good distance and jumped down Danny jumped after her "what was that about?" "just because maybe a group of them have to get off steam were like the whooping bags of the whole clan" "I'm sorry" "don't be" she said and changed back Danny did too and fallowed her "well can't you do anything about it" "yeah there's a law against it now but it's one like no j-walking it's not really enforced as much" "what's j-walking?" "Exactly see what I'm say j-walking is when you cross the street without being on a crosswalk" "that's a law?" Rebecca glared at him "right sorry back to you" "anyway it's actually not that bad" Rebecca pushed some bushes aside Danny expected a huge gate like at the other village but instead there were four guards stationed in front of a check point she walked up and they split to let her through Danny walked past them and they reformed the line the houses here weren't as extravagant as there other ones but they weren't crap either he thought they were more like middle class like the ones normal people except not painted you could see the natural color of the wood other than that it wasn't much different people around training bringing water buckets where there needed although Danny saw a lot more medical tents and people with casts he cringed as a little girl with an eye-patch ran by she fell but got back up and kept going fallowing her small group of kids Danny smiled slightly Rebecca kept walking like stuff like that happened every day when she noticed Danny had stopped "hay you wanted to go to my house right" Danny looked at her "What oh yeah let's go" Rebecca smiled and grabbed Danny's hand tugging him along until they came to a pretty good looking house along the bottom It was dark wood and went lighter all the way until the roof where it got dark again it looked nice the door was a nice wood that had light brown swirls Rebecca pushed it open on the inside it was cozy nice plush rug first thing Danny noticed was the big screen TV and huge couch "SIS! I'm back" a women with red hair came out from the kitchen she was tall and had a sword at her belt she was drying blood off her hands "and I see you brought a friend" she said throwing the towel back into the kitchen "this is Danny" she gestured Danny smiled at her "Hi I'm Mina" Rebecca's sister held out her hand for Danny to shake "I take it you'll be staying for dinner" "umm I would love to" he said Rebecca smiled while her sister tugged her closer "hay watch the ears" Rebecca shouted her sister gave her a noggie "you were supposed to be home hours ago" Rebecca struggled against her sisters strength Mina now had her in a head lock "sorry it was a heard trip I got into a little trouble" "sure you did" Mina said rubbing harder Rebecca whinnied and Mina let her go "I really did" "and is that how you met Mr. handsome over here" "MINA!" "I'm just kidding you kids have fun oh and Danny if you get frisky in my living room I'll throw you off the roof" she said with a smile Rebecca's whole face was as red as her sisters hair "Mina it's not like that" "isn't that exactly what you said about the last boy you brought through here believe I saw him sneaking out the window you little slut" "that wasn't me" "so your telling me Samantha did it when she's been gone for a month" Rebecca pushed her sister back into the kitchen "just finish making food" she said Mina laughed as she walked back into the kitchen Danny raised an eyebrow at her "that was my sister" "her hair" "gets it from my dad and I guess you're staying for dinner fallow me" Rebecca walked toward the door while someone was walking in and they crashed into each other Danny gulped whoever it was it was obviously a man Rebecca rubbed her head while the man straightened her "sorry about that princess" his voice was deep and his muscles were barely contained by his shirt "it's ok daddy I didn't see you" Danny wanted to die right there it was her dad he was huge compared to Danny how could he be an omega "who are you son" Danny flinched "m-my name is Danny" the man stared at him good and hard then his face broke into a smile he clapped Danny on the shoulder "nice to meet you Danny my names Tim you have fun now and try not to stay out to late there's a couple monsters in the area" he walked past Danny and went down a hallway shouting something about hunger Rebecca grabbed Danny and flew out the door with him in tow "your so slow" "how do you run like that" "like what?" "So fast it's like your feet aren't even touching the ground" "because I don't run like your gamma and beta friend's formations for chumps we should just be able to run if you ask me all that formation stuff just slows you down" "thank you finally somebody who understands" Danny said "it's so annoying having to run like that I feel like I can run faster but the people in front of me are going so slow" "yeah I know right down here we changed it we have our own laws and things" " that awesome I'm starting to like it here" "really just watch" she pointed to a group of people they surrounded one of the Ōkami there and started kicking him after a while they dragged him off Danny heard screams of pain he ran to help but Rebecca stopped him " there's nothing you can do even if you stop them they'll just find another person and dish it out twice as hard" Danny frowned while Rebecca tugged his arm gently "you're really slow are you going to stare at everything because if you are we might as well go back to my house" "no it's cool where are we going anyway?" "you'll see but trust me it's a sight to behold" Danny sighed as he let Rebecca pull him along after what seemed like hours they cleared the village and were in the woods "hay close your eyes" Danny obeyed and walked blindly he felt a branch slap his face and nearly opened them "NOT YET were almost there" Rebecca pushed things out of the path way and finally came to the small freshwater pond she had been looking for there was a small water fall and the sounds of wildlife filled the clearing which had thick long grass that was a lush green Rebecca breathed in deeply the sweet smell of grass and fresh water filled her nose she turned to Danny "alright open" Rebecca laughed at Danny's face when he seen the clearing he found it beautiful the way the grass swayed in the wind and the water sparkled it was so clear that he could see to the bottom "wow" was all he could say Rebecca laughed "yeah my own little oasis" "wow" Danny said again Rebecca stepped forward and slipped off her shoes and socks Danny copied her "you want to go swimming?" "But I didn't bring trunks" Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him "seriously?" Danny shrugged while Rebecca pulled her shirt over her head and stepped toward the lake next went her pants and she was in the water "come on it feels good" "it has been hot lately yesterday he had gotten a sun burn from standing out in the sun he still remembered how pained his joints were from holding in the exact same position the whole time "fine!" he finally said pulling his shirt off "but if your dad comes it wasn't my idea" he said throwing his pants next to the rest of his cloths and jumped in after her when he came up from under water he realized Rebecca was nowhere in sight he looked at the water and didn't see her near the bottom then with a scream he turned around Rebecca was laughing "you scared the living shit out of me" "yeah and you scream like a girl" "this coming from you doesn't mean much" he said and splashed her with water Rebecca moved out of the way and splashed him back Danny wiped the water in his eyes to smile at her "oh it's on now" Rebecca laughed as they splashed around. After a while Rebecca hauled herself to sit on the edge of the bank Danny swam up next to her "what's up" "getting late we should start back" "oh come on it's just starting to get fun" "yeah I know I wish we could stay but my sister if she comes looking for us my dad will be right after her Danny was out of the water and pulling on his pants faster than Rebecca could blink "put your clothes on I don't want your dad to think I'm some pervert" "no you're not a pervert just an idiot you have to dry off first" Danny sighed his boxers were soaked he was defeated instead he fell to lay in the grass loving the way it tickled his skin Danny shifted until he got comfortable a little later he was a where that Rebecca had come up next to him they stared at the thin clouds lazily floating by the color of a deep gold painted by the setting sun which cascaded angry red and yellow light all across the sky blending perfectly together to create dazzling colors that filled Danny's eyes he sighed the clearing was incredibly peaceful and full of the soothing sounds of wild life for a brief moment Danny looked out the corner of his eye at Rebecca without knowing it his whole head fallowed she eventually turned her head to look at him "something interest you" she asked Danny blushed "what?...Oh right sorry I was just well…" Danny decided to close his mouth anything that came out now would only make things more awkward "so who's Samantha" "she my oldest sister and always has friends over super late or she sneaks out right now I think she's helping out at a western village somewhere whatever she should be home soon" Rebecca said she didn't sound worried but Danny couldn't help but somehow feel uneasy about it "you sure?" he asked they looked each other in the eyes purple met with yellow for a moment Rebecca whimpered a little bit before sighing "no she's been gone for a while now I'm a little scared she was supposed to be home a week ago" Rebecca confessed Danny felt a wave of emotion hit him but he wasn't sure why he felt like Licking Rebecca's face but refused to let that impulse slip through instead when he was about to say how bad he felt a howl came out it felt right so he kept going it started low changing pitch several times and rolling over the forest making it sound like three wolves were howling at once when he stopped Rebecca was silent she sat up "I'm just about dry how about you" Danny was actually completely dry the summer heat had dried and tanned his skin a little he began dressing taking care to face away from Rebecca as she changed this time they shifted to get back in record time although Danny wished they had taken longer because when they got back he was sitting at a table with Rebecca her sister and her dad he looked at his plate of steak and blood sausage with an assortment of different sauce's he noticed there was really no side dishes just more meat to go with well meat the dinner was a silent one for the most part Danny was shaking once everybody was done Rebecca and her sister took the stuff back into the kitchen she smiled at him before leaving her dad clapped his hands "so boy I noticed you've taken an interest in my daughter" "umm yes sir but were only friends" "I see so you have no intention of marrying her" "no sir!" Danny said quickly "I'm still a little too young to even think about marriage" "your 18 right" he asked Danny nodded then added a yes sir for good measure "then you're at the perfect age how long do you want to wait" "until my mid to early thirties if I can sir" the man's eye bulged out his head "tell me something boy were you born an Ōkami or were you bitten" "I was bitten sir" Danny said "ahh that explains everything wish you would have lead with that" "sorry sir" "no harm done but it just means I might have to change my thinking about you" Danny gulped "don't worry boy it'll make it easier for you if anything" Danny laughed awkwardly and like a prayer answered Rebecca came back "Danny I'll walk you to the door" she said quickly Danny stood up and bowed "thank you for the meal" he said before turning to leave Rebecca walked to the door and grabbed her shoes Danny slipped his on and they stepped outside "I had a fun day with you today" Rebecca nodded "yeah it was fun for me to" Rebecca said they were looking everywhere but at each other finally Danny broke the silence "so I'll see you tomorrow" "maybe" she said and went back inside Danny smiled and when to the edge of the village the guards parted to let him out and he changed and ran into the woods when something tackled him from the side when Danny's vision became less blurry he recognized wills smiling werewolf face "Danny! Bro I thought you were sick what were you doing out here?" "I could ask you the same thing where are the others?" "Oh were all out searching for Elizabeth she disappeared today" Danny gulped "come on we have to go" he said getting up and sprinted off will ran after him "what's the matter Danny?" "Elizabeth was at the tree house last time I seen her she came over and we had breakfast then Rebecca came and…" "Who the heck is Rebecca?" "Nobody but, she and Rebecca got into a fight and I took her back to the house" "so you think she's still there?" will asked Danny nodded speeding toward the tree house he changed and jumped up the ladder and nearly broke the hatch climbing in will climbed up after her they both breathed a sigh of relief Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully on the couch her tail wrapped around her body and she looked pretty comfortable will grinned "good job Danny" he whispered "I'll go tell cane she's alright" he said jumping down the ladder "cool have everyone come back here" Will nodded then changed running back into the forest Danny grinned and walked to Elizabeth he shook her lightly she opened one lazy eye to look at him "oh it's just you" she said and turned over "harsh what are you mad at me" "a little yeah" "WHAT DID I DO!" "You sort of left me here alone all day" Danny cringed "I'm sorry about that" Liz turned back toward him still keeping her eyes closed "you mean that?" "Of course I do", finally she opened both eyes to stare at him "could have sworn there were two of you" "will left did you tell cane where you were going?" "Not exactly I told my brother I would be out for a while" "well could you please tell your brother that when he gets here?" "Why is my brother coming?" "Because you kind of disappeared for a whole day" "yeah but it's not like I can't take care of myself" Danny pointed to the sword that was lying on the floor and the two throwing knives that were embedded in the wall "right you're a world class self-sitter" Elizabeth sat up and put the sword back in its sheath then walked over and put the throwing knives back in her invisible pouch Danny still couldn't figure out where she kept them "alright I'm gone" "I'll go with you" "it's getting late you might not be back for a while" "I'll just go from here straight to school if it gets that late" Danny said grabbing his back pack Rebecca clicked her tong "that's not going to work" Danny frowned "I think it's a good plan" "not that your backpack when you change only the things touching your skin are saved necklaces watches clothes but your backpacks straps will be ripped" Danny took off the back pack and jumped to the ground Liz jumped after him they walked to the edge of the forest Liz changed her blond fur growing out and her body getting bigger Danny placed the back pack on the ground and changed his eyes now a glowing purple he picked the bag up gently in his teeth and ran. "So if I have this right" Danny thought "her pack has to be touching her skin otherwise it would rip when she changes like his backpack would have "so where is it" Danny sped up and used a tree to turn the corner Elizabeth looked at him "what just a little trick I picked up" "it's just a little different but effective I guess" "you try it's fun" "no thanks" Liz said sprinting ahead she slid to a stop in front of cane Danny slowed into a slow trot and went to stand by knight who's tail swished when he came Dylan's coat ruffled as Danny sat down and will stared at him he looked to them "what?" "your shoulder" Dylan said cane turned his head at Danny then to look at his shoulder, painted on his coat now was an intricate weaving design that went down his right arm Liz only just now took notice seeing as she had been running on his left "wow that's just wow" Liz said she walked closer and examined the markings "looks like the markings for sorrow and pain' she said aloud Danny stepped back a little "your changing fast you know that" Danny shivered "what do you mean pain and suffering Danny's the happiest person I know" knight said Liz shrugged her massive shoulders "some of us have the Devine ability to absorb others feelings guess Danny picked up some ones pain" cane said he put a paw on Elizabeth's back "you can't just go running off like that" "sorry I was trying to get some extra hunting practice in as you can see I haven't been at me peak for a while" "well suit up we have to take a group of newbies out on hunting rounds" cane said Elizabeth smiled "this group of newbies you mean?" Danny said "who you calling newbie we were training all day while you were getting cozy with Elizabeth" will said Danny stiffened and cane snorted Elizabeth kicked wills face and he flew into a tree back first he whimpered then went limp to the ground "say something like that again and I'll not go easy" Liz said Will picked himself up "it was a joke" Danny growled a ripple passed through his coat cane growled to knight sighed and stood tall speaking with authority "let's not make any stupid mistakes that we'll regret let's all just circle back to camp and forget about this" cane nodded "thank you knight why don't we all go back fall in" everybody got into formation now with will in the back instead of Dylan and they ran back to camp Danny hated every second of it the slow pace being confined he wondered what it was like to run with omegas did they run in formation of some kind or just together any way they pleased Danny sighed as the whole group came to a stop in front of the gate which just opened this time they didn't bother changing into half form they just walked in going straight to the armory Danny lie down in the dirt by now the moon was a sliver crescent high in the sky a couple seconds later Liz stepped out she walked over to cane and climbed on his back "it's time you guys learn how we as a village get food" Danny's ears pricked up "we go hunting and this is how it works two of you change back will and Dylan" cane said Dylan fallowed the command and changed but will stayed "I want to be the one who's running" "fine Danny you change" Danny stood and changed into half form "alright now take out your bow Elizabeth said Danny took the bow from around his body then walked to will climbed on his back Liz raised an eyebrow "we grew up together and we were on the wrestling team together he's used to it by now" Danny said curtly will shrugged "the sad thing about that is I am used to it" Dylan climbed onto knights back "alright perfect were merging with a hunting party that's already out there for now shoot what you can and try not to be in the way" cane said and started running "fall in!" he ordered over his shoulder Danny ran up next to him with knight behind them "alright listen this is going to be a lesson on the run hunting is easy person on top shoots whatever they see it's all about aim anything you shoot collectors will pick up so just leave it and if you wound an animal go after it make sure you kill it shoot anything bears rabbits deer anything except wolves for obvious reasons" "so basically just shoot stuff" will said "yeah and those of you that are still in wolf form try not to go crazy at the smell of blood" cane said turning into denser forest will fallowed a little scared it was darker the trees overhead blocked out the crescent shape of the moon and the floor was overgrown will stopped in a clearing along with cane in the clearing were four other wolves with riders of their own one was white like Dylan the others were gray "glad you could join us cane" one said he was bigger than the rest obviously older then everyone here "I'm sorry Hakoda we had to take a little extra time" "it doesn't matter now instead we have to stay out a little longer" "but the village has enough food storage for at least another couple months" "yes but have you forgotten of what happens to new Ōkami during the full moon we need to get extra food for that" "what happens?" Danny asked from wills back "cane have you neglected to tell these young boys what happens to new Ōkami!" Hakoda shouted "boys you will go crazy completely blood thirsty we will lock you all in cages for one night about a week from when you were changed" Danny was shocked will changed back with Danny sitting on his shoulders will pushed up and Danny's legs sending him too his back and rushed forward drawing his sword at the same time "what are you talking about look ever since this started we have been deceived lied to and carried along blindly not knowing what happens next I want the truth NOW! And I want the whole truth not your little half stories and crap everything!" Hakoda sighed "the rest of you including you, Cane go out and hunt I'll talk and my partner will go out to try not to eat what you catch" the girl on Hakoda's back slid down and changed then ran off with the others Cane waited a little before running into the dense forest "you boys haven't gotten the whole story but I believe that you deserve to know everything, number one that locked up thing it's not that bad it's a part of becoming a full-fledged Ōkami second the reason why you need all this gear is because Ōkami do more than just live we are in the middle of war with others like us some who aren't like us and a third thing that's completely different from anything you've ever seen and they live around you another thing you after being locked up for one night will be excepted into the pack and get tattoos you may now ask questions" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAR!" all of them shouted at once "yes we are in the middle of a war with demons among other things I'll take you to see some but some other time for now any other questions" "yeah what kind of cages will we be locked up in" Dylan asked everybody looked to him "well I need to know don't you guys what if there dirty" Danny hit his head "what other things are we I guess at war with" "vampires better say that now it's kind of the obvious thing demons as I mentioned earlier and any other mythical creatures that might break the code" "code?" will asked waving his sword a little "what code" "you'll find out all about that when your excepted into the pack anything else" "what your being so broad about this do we have to fight these mythical creatures what do they look like what exactly happens when were locked up and is it permanent what will these tattoos look like we need more information" Dylan said by now he had climbed off of knight and was standing next to Danny "yes you will have to fight the tattoos will depend on what you want your profession in the village to be and no it's not permanent it's only for one night I'll answer any more questions you might have?" Danny shook his head "I knew it" knight looked at him "you knew about all this" "no but I knew there had to be a catch didn't all of you I thought wow I'm stronger faster smarter I can smell hear and taste better and the only catch would be leaving my family no that didn't seem like enough a price to pay for all this that I by the way didn't even choose" Hakoda sighed "things happen for a reason Daniel I don't get to choose why they happen neither does anybody else but the big man in the sky looking down upon us at this very moment he gets to choose and he choose you and your friends I don't know why yet but he did so the best thing is to go with the flow for now it'll all fall into place hell It did for me and look at me now leader of the pack I got this far and I started the same way you did" Will nodded "it's not that bad actually if you think about it free tattoo" he said Danny chuckled at that "yeah and it's not like my parents are around anyway" Dylan frowned "it'll still hurt though to leave them" knight shook his head "I wish we could stay I don't want to leave and yet I do at the same time" "that's the pack mentality the instincts that have been jammed into your brain" Hakoda said "it's why your underreacting right now because somewhere deep inside just like Danny you knew this was going to happen" will put his sword away now and looked at the ground "now boys mount up I'll show you how to hunt properly

Chapter 3: realization

Danny didn't know why or how the mention of a hunting lesson had made him feel better after being told all that it just did he scanned the area with his purple eyes finding out he had built in night vision and heat sensor was pretty cool Danny's keen eyes swiveled from left to right surveying the forest from floor to sky until he seen something moving he gave the order for will to squat down and felt his giant wolf body shift under him Danny knocked an arrow to his bow and pulled back releasing it he pumped his fist "yes bulls eye" he said will stood up as a collector ran by and picked up the rabbit in its jaws then ran off will continued walked through the forest his padded paws barely making a sound after a while both will and Danny heard a howl that flowed over the forest for miles it was more than one you could tell by the power it had behind it and the way it laced through the trees to reach them the wild melody of the night filled Danny ears and it slowly translated although not to words to feeling and like will read his mind he started sprinting toward the howling veering off the path they had been so careful to stay on Danny noticed that they were now back tracking through the forest he could see the path right beside them will ran he jumped over logs and tree stumps breaking through the roots of the thick undergrowth Danny leaned down till his chest touched wills back it was the best way to make sure he didn't get waked in the head with branch or something after a while of running will burst into a clearing they were last to get there "glad you could join us we were just about to head back to camp" cane said Liz slid off his back and changed into wolf form Danny jumped down and changed to and again everybody got into formation with Hakoda at the front next to cane and Liz on the other side of him Danny looked around the forest got less dense and he started to find the surroundings familiar soon they were back at the village "alright boys this is the last part everybody grab a bag" Danny turned around the last four wolves who were running had harnessed hooked up to a huge cart and in it was body bags full of the animals they had just killed they were tied together and strung across the backs of everyone there Danny took four bags his friends only took two like Liz but with everyone helping all the bags were taken to a huge wooden house when they walked inside cane had them set the bags on a combater belt where they were taken through a black covering to the unknown Danny sighed "is that it?" "Yep you can all go home great job everyone" Hakoda said Danny rolled his eyes and walked toward the exit Liz walked up with him "I'm not mad" she said Danny nodded "good I'm glad I defiantly don't want to be on your bad side" he said with a smirk Liz laughed "just remember that next time" Danny nodded "so what's the deal with us being locked up why didn't you tell me?" Liz shook her head "I didn't think you were ready to handle news like that" "but if you never think were ready then how will we ever know just wait until the last minute?" "No not exactly" Liz shrugged "I don't know all I know is I didn't think you could handle the information it's a lot to take in, in such a short time" "yeah I know did you have to go through this being locked up I mean" Liz nodded "everybody has to weather you were changed or born this way" "I want to know something" Danny stopped walking causing Liz to stop too "what is it I promise I won't lie to you anymore" "when were you planning to tell us" "well…..I wasn't the one who was supposed to tell you cane was" "so then why were you talking like you were the one who had to tell us" "because I would be there when they told you" "I have one more question" "for once no" she said plainly Danny jumped a little "but my question" "to bad I'm going home and so should you by the way thanks for showing me where you house is" Danny looked up he realized that they were standing in front of his mansion "wait do you want to come in" Liz bit her lip and looked back towards the road "what the hell what's the worst that could happen" Danny smiled lightly as she walked inside "I'm still mad" "BUT you said you weren't" Danny protested "well now I'm mad at you again" Liz said although couldn't help but smile Danny rolled his eyes and stepped inside closing the door behind himself he turned on the lights Liz withheld her reaction at the huge front room and fallowed him up the stairs taking off her shoes in the process Danny led her to a room with many musical instruments there was a TV and sofa in the corner the other half was filled with a piano about 5 guitars a drum kit, all the different types of saxophones, and a trumpet "do you play any of this stuff?" "I play the drums" "by play do you mean just bang on randomly?" Liz asked Danny laughed but nodded "yeah no I'm a band nerd so I play the trumpet I get privet lessons" "want to show me something" Danny smirked and picked up the trumpet testing the three keys at the top to see if they stuck anywhere he played a scale from top to bottom then bottom to top messing up a few times Liz nodded "you sound pretty good" "thanks I've been playing for a year" "well in that case you sound terrible" "you think it's so easy why don't you try" Danny said handing it to her "oh okay" Liz said sarcastically she took the trumpet and fiddled with her fingers "you want to help me" she asked Danny moved her hand into the right position Liz nodded and played a melody that Danny recognized straight from his book that he couldn't even play yet "American patrol" she then played four other songs perfectly a sickening feeling over took Danny he frowned and plopped back down on the couch running a hand through his hair Liz stopped playing to look at him "so what do you think" "how long have you been playing?" "since I was 5 you idiot" she said putting the trumpet back on its stand she came and sat down next to him "don't feel bad I had a huge advantage" "I have really been playing for longer I'm just better on piano" Danny admitted Liz grinned and walked over to the piano she sat on the bench in front of it and pressed one of the foot pedals she played the baseline on a song Danny's head lifted and she looked at him "you goanna play the other part or what?" he stood up and dutifully went to the piano and played the other part to the song heart and soul when he finished they both laughed a little "so your better on piano" she asked Danny rolled his eyes and played the whole song both parts on his own "yes actually I am" he said smiling when there was a knock on the door then a tall man with blond hair stepped in he was wearing a blue suit with a red tie and white shirt underneath he looked up at Danny "oh I didn't know you were home dad" Danny said the man nodded "as you son and uhem your lady friend" he said gesturing to Liz she and Danny both blushed he put up both his hands "noooooo! It's not what it looks like Liz is just a friend that's all I promise" Liz smiled the man shook his head "what have I told you about beautiful girls Danny you're going to have to do something about being just friends" he said leaving Danny's face ears and neck were now red "dad!" he said as the man closed the door he looked to Liz "I'm really sorry" "no it's fine" she looked out the window "I'll see you later my brother's going to be looking for me soon" "hay wait I" Danny without wanting to grab her arm "it's dangerous out there at night you know" "I think I'm covered" Liz said Danny let go of her and walked Liz to the door "I'll see you tomorrow for training right?" Liz nodded "and this time it's actual training ok" Danny nodded and laughed a little as Liz left he frowned and walked back upstairs plopping down on his bed he only bothered to kick off his shoes and fell asleep when Danny woke up well number one he was upside down his head was where his feet had number two he was wearing PJs that he didn't remember putting on he sat up and looked out the window and this was the third thing yesterday it was 100 degrees but it was snowing outside Danny got dressed he still wore shorts even with the snow up to his knees he wasn't tired all of a sudden in front of him Rebecca appeared he tried to speak but only weird growls came out Rebecca walked over to him and standing on her tip toes nibbled on of his ears Danny found that it tickled and started laughing soon Elizabeth joined in then Danny sat up the sun in his face from his open window he was wearing his cloths from yesterday like he had remembered and ran a hand through his messy brown locks "must have been a dream" he thought standing while Danny was rubbing his head he discovered his ears and tail were out along with sharp teeth and purple eyes he looked at himself in the mirror and paused a moment he noticed a significant growth in muscle mass Danny flexed in the mirror "what it do girl you know these guns are registered weapons" he said in his best, tuff guy impression looking at himself he laughed and pulled on a tank top with a short sleeve button up shirt then after much consideration grab a pair of jeans before he pulled them on he took a second to admire his tail it was bushy but in a manly sort of way (at least he hoped) and was smooth not a hair out of place he looked at his ears wiggling them then pressed them flat against his head putting a DC snap back cap on top then switched it out for a tap out one he grabbed a thin gray jacket and his back pack when he got downstairs will was already waiting "what's with you and Liz I seen her leave last night" "nothing trust me she just likes music so we played some" Danny said flatly he really didn't feel like listening to wills theory's for once "alright if you say so" Danny almost tripped over himself will noticed him stumble "oh don't worry I have my ideas but I'll keep them to myself until I can prove there true" will said with a smirk Danny punched his arm and walked past the bus stop will looked at him "come on were taking the long way" will groaned but fallowed Danny but got even more confused when he veered off toward the woods they went in until Danny couldn't see the street anymore he grew bigger getting brown fur and purple eyes will smiled and before he changed Danny noticed just how different he looked his features were sharper and his hair was now the same mix of white and gray his fur was once he was changed Danny picked up his back packs in his mouth will mimicked him and they ran along the forest line "great idea now we don't have to listen to that ass hole on the limo ride there" Danny rolled his eyes of course that's all will was thinking off it was 3 miles they could run for much longer as Danny found out last night but Danny thought this would be good practice for both of them he sped up will arch an eyebrow but sped up with him "don't slow down on the turns watch what I do" Danny jumped on a tree and rounded the corner like he seen Rebecca do and like he'd done a couple times now will mimicked his action "cool!" he said and speed up even more Danny tried but failed to match his speed and ran a little behind him there was a huge log coming up will increased even more he changed I'm midair front flipping over it and then changed back into a wolf upon landing Danny jumped over the log and ran up next to him "DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Will howled loud Danny felt emotions of overwhelming joy and joined in the sound traveling all around the forest letting everybody know how happy they were. The boys stopped a couple minutes from the school and changed back Danny adjusted his hat and will snickered "so I'm hanging with a hipster now next thing I know you'll be listening to crap rap music and fapping to wrecking ball" will flinched as Danny faked a punch in his direction "shut up it's just a hat" "whatever come on were goanna be…" will looked at his clock "bro it took us two minutes to get here" "cool I have an idea" Danny said he walked over to the front of the school will fallowed Danny wiped his hands first and took off his jacket he stood in front of the flag pole will shook his head "you fall I'm not going to catch you" "shut up I ant goanna fall then" Danny said and started climbing that was the easy part when he got to the top he did a handstand balancing perfectly after a while he lifted on hand off the pole Will clapped Dannay pushed up and did a back flip before landing on his feet on the ground Will tossed him his backpack and smirked "that's nothing check this" he did a standing back flip landing with one arm centered his body completely horizontal from the ground and pushed up then went back down doing pushups Danny smiled "oh yeah?" he back flipped into a hand stand and started doing vertical pushups when somebody pushed him over Danny looked up it was knight Dylan flipped will over "what are you guys doing" "having a contest to see who has the most muscle" Knight pulled off his jacket and flexed Danny's jaw dropped "I quit" he said Knights arm was as thick around as Danny's leg and his hair was now black "wow will how did you die your hair that way?" will shrugged "I woke up and it looked like this you should have seen the look on my maids face she was horrified" "speaking of die Danny I believe your birthday is coming up soon" knight said Danny looked at him "aw man why you got link it to death" "you're getting older" "whatever I still have no idea maybe it'll be us chilling at the tree house" "do you want your reputation as the party king to go down the drain!" Dylan said Danny shook his head "it's not that guys it's you know that locked up thing" Knight raised a hand to silence him "look Danny we all decided while you were getting jizz from Elizabeth that we weren't going to talk about it Danny now turned on will "YOU TOLD THEM" "I had to Liz the Ōkami walked out of your house I had to share my theory with someone!" will said Danny crossed his arms "and I wasn't getting jizz or whatever you said" "than what was going on" "apparently they played together" will said with a snicker "ohhhhh!" Dylan and knight said in unison Danny threw his arms up in defeat people were staring to show up "you guys want to go to the student lounge" Dylan offered "oh is Mr. President letting us commoners into the lounge" "yo just because you boys weren't handsome enough to get into the host club doesn't mean you have to whine about it" Dylan said he grinned and led them to the schools 4th level near the end of the hall there was a huge room it had booths with designs on them and white cloths over the tops the carpet was red and the room was done up fancy with chandlers and tapestries there was even a mural on the ceiling girls were sitting being entertained by all the schools resident pretty boys while some of them were walking around in butler uniforms serving tea with a side of handsome and deserts Dylan was wearing a button up no sleeve shirt and shorts with red chucks the top two buttons on his shirt was undone and he had a shark tooth necklace he shoot one of the girls a signature grin everyone swooned as he walked by knight nudged Danny "and people say Dylan's shy" "he's a completely different person here" will said Danny laughed and was led to a room that was off from the rest it was comfy had couches a pool table couple soda and snack machines and finally a wide screen TV with entertainment system and xbox360 he loved it in here he and knight played call of duty while Dylan and will played pool "on your left" Danny said will turned around and shot and got an extra 20 points for a head shot "nice" Danny said he and knight battled against each other a couple times after that and waited around for the bell to ring talking "what are you doing?" Dylan asked when will went to close the door "did you guys bring your swords to school?" will asked Danny shook his head "you can get in trouble for that" will cringed and threw a throwing knives at Danny he caught it easily "are you serious! You brought those!" knight shouted will shushed them "this is bad will don't let anybody else see those" Dylan said Danny threw the knife back will caught it and put it back in his pack Dylan sighed "what are we going to do with you" everybody laughed even will then the bell rang everybody said bye and Danny and everybody else headed to first except Dylan he had to work at the club today as Dylan went to sit at his table Danny noticed a familiar face she was at Dylan's table today and Danny walked over as Dylan wrapped his arm around her "but of course you already knew that didn't you beautiful" Dylan said catching her chin with his finger

Chapter4: YOU!

"Rebecca?" the girl turned a little annoyed Dylan looked even more pissed "Danny find your own club" Rebecca paled at the sight of him "what are you doing here" "I'm kind of busy right now" she said and turned back to Dylan stroking his chest "so do you lift?" Dylan flexed "yeah I do about 30 reps of 150 pounds at the gym everyday" the other girl at his table swooned Danny tapped Rebecca's shoulder "uhhh hay talking here" she finally after a while stood up and they walked out Dylan looked pretty pissed but got over it as two other girls went to sit at his table "what are you doing here" Danny asked Rebecca straightened her bag on her shoulder "I'm on a mission" "what type of mission" "were investigating him" "who Dylan" "oh so you know him grate" "well yeah he's one of my best friends "right so is he a vampire you would really be speeding up my investigation if you just tell me up front" "no he's a werewolf like you and me" "perfect now I can report back" as Rebecca was leaving Dylan trapped her on the other side "coming back in valentine?" he asked flashing her his pretty boy smile "no but I'll come back later" "oh so cold to me baby how bout showing Dylan a little sugar" Rebecca blushed but got up on her tiptoes and kissed Dylan before leaving she rushed past Danny who was to shocked to say anything Dylan frowned and they both met eyes suddenly they both knew what had happen Dylan threw up his arms "bro I swear I didn't know" "whatever I never made a move she's fair game but I have to tell you all this is part of her investigation of you they thought you were a vampire" Dylan rubbed his neck at the word "wow so is she ever coming back" "not likely" Danny said Dylan looked bummed "man she was a good returning customer" "you didn't even like her did you" "bro I love all my customers" Dylan couldn't even keep a straight face Danny shook his head while laughing "unbelievable" he said walking down the hall way he went down to the 2nd floor and straight to his math class he sat by the window and looked out at the sun he seen Rebecca talking with two older people out in the court yard when they were finished the two people walked into the surrounding woods Rebecca turned around and looked straight up at him Danny looked away when he looked back Rebecca was gone he snorted and turned back to his teacher after class he decided to spend his lunch at the host club with Dylan "hay good to see you" Dylan said clapping him on the back "why wouldn't I come" "well I thought you were still pissed "it's not that serious bros before hoes right" Danny said they both laughed and sat to eat "yeah of course but how do you know her" "well I sort of tied her up and locked her in the guess room of my tree house" Dylan stopped eating Danny smirked and took another bite of his steak Dylan punched his arm "not funny" "alright….but that did happen just not in that way you know" Dylan rolled his eyes "just tell me already" "right so I was hanging out with Elizabeth and we had dinner after she left I walked her to the edge of the forest when I was walking back she blindsided me "really what's she look like in wolf form I mean" "she's thin but muscled and black fur oh and the most intense yellow eyes I've ever seen looked like her teeth were bigger to or felt as it was I guess well we had a fight I won of course and she changed back I couldn't just leave her passed out in the middle of the woods so I took her inside" Danny said Dylan's eyes were wide "you didn't know get freaky with her" Danny hit Dylan in the back of the head "day you idiot she was asleep" "oh so if she was awake would you have" Dylan said with a smile Danny jumped at him Dylan smiled and punched his arm he was up in seconds and ran out the door Danny grinned and fallowed they ran down the hall way hooking the corner Danny fallowed Dylan easily and when they were running by a group of girls Dylan did a cartwheel two hand back flips and one with no hands he flashed then his signature grin "ladies" he said then seen Danny barreling toward him and took off running again Danny did a front flip and rolled on the ground going right back into a run Dylan ran sideways through a door and hopped onto a bench he went across that and jumped up he grabbed a tree branch and swung to the next tree on the last tree he front flipped before landing and sprinting again Danny opened the door and hopped from bench to bench across the court yard and finally on to the onning Dylan looked back surprised to see Danny right above him Danny jumped down tackling Dylan they both laughed and Danny helped him up "got you" Danny said he wasn't even out of breath Dylan smiled "you got me" Dylan said with a smile they looked to the woods then back at the school "you wanna ditch?" Danny asked Dylan pulled out his cell phone "will grab knight and meet us in front of the school and get here on the double" Danny hi fived him "man I miss these days" Dylan nodded "when we could just hang out" Danny was going to say something else but something flew out of the forest it was a girl she landed in between Dylan and him she was bloodied and bruised badly next out of the forest was Rebecca she limped forward a bloody sword in her hand Danny stared at her "what happened to you" "this bitch happed" Rebecca said she limped forward the girl now got up she flashed sharp fangs at them her eyes were black and she hissed loudly "oh put a sock in it" Rebecca hefted her sword up and threw it at the other girl it stabbed her in the head she was completely frozen then turned to ashes Rebecca sighed crashing to the ground she was just as badly hurt Danny knelt by her Rebecca opened an eye to look at him "what are you doing" Danny slowly and gently grabbed one of her arms "turning you over so I can pick you up" Danny said Rebecca groaned "I don't ahhhh!" she screamed as Danny turned her onto her back "sorry did I hurt you" Dylan knelt by her too "you alright?" "yeah I'll be fine eventually you know" Rebecca said she frowned and looked at the sky her eye lids were becoming heavy Danny snapped his fingers in front of her face "don't go to sleep" he said and gently slipped his arm under her legs his other hand supporting her back Rebecca's arm dangled her other placed on her stomach and she wore a sleepy expression on her face her head leaned against Danny's chest as he walked they decided to walk around the outside of the school so they didn't attract much attention when they got there will and knight were already waiting "what took you holy shit who's she" Danny looked down at Rebecca he shook her gently and she opened her eyes a little bit wincing in pain "her names Rebecca and we have to get her to the village" Danny said Rebecca shook her head "take me to the tre.." she didn't finish Danny kind of got what she was saying "actually change of plans fallow me!" he said and took off running as fast as he could without changing when he stopped knight walked up to him "I think I should carry her" Danny looked at him with disgust" "not for that reason I'm stronger" will stepped forward "but I'm fastest" Dylan frowned "I think Danny should keep going with her he's the best mix of you two will if he carries her will get there too fast and not know what to do but knight won't get there fast enough and she could die in his arms" Dylan said they all looked at him "we should keep moving" he said Danny looked at Rebecca she was slowly fading into sleep he shoot her gently again and kept running he soon broke into the clearing with his tree house in it he practically jumped up the ladder will was after him next Dylan and last of all knight Danny slowly set Rebecca on the floor by now she was fully asleep his hand grazed her when he was setting her down and he blushed a little Dylan came by with wrappings from the first aid kit he wrapped her knee and arm "that's just about all I can see" he said looking her over Danny frowned "but why isn't she waking up" Dylan shrugged putting band aids over the scratches and bruises that she had "maybe she's tired who knows how long that fight took" knight shouted from the kitchen will agreed he was sitting at the breakfast bar "so Danny how do you know her" will asked looking at Rebecca he could tell she was way out of Danny's league before Danny could answer Dylan peeped up "didn't you know our boy Danny here lost his V card and took this little beauties" he said Danny punched him as will shot knight a look Danny threw up both his arms "no you guys it's not like that I swear" Danny said he quickly retold the tale of how him and Rebecca had meet straitening everything out that Dylan had just jumbled up "but hey, ain't nothing wrong with a little bump and grind" knight said Danny could feel the heat rising the cheeks and knew his whole face must be scarlet red by now he turned away from the guys and sat on the floor turning on the TV he was surprised a second later when Rebecca all of a sudden sat up heaving like she had been holding her breath she clutched her throat like she was having trouble breathing and her claws dug into the floor Danny muted the TV all the guys were staring at her she looked down her hair acting like a black curtain so none of them could see her face but it still looked like she couldn't breathe Danny leaned forward "relax" he said Rebecca's head shot up yellow eyes meet purple ones again and the next second her arms were wrapped around his neck in a loose hug after a moment he returned it and now he could even feel it she was having a hard time breathing the other boys looked at one another and Danny's blush only got worse "what happen to you" Rebecca didn't answer still her grip on him was bone crushingly tight and it only just now occurred to Danny that she could be having a panic attack "someone go grab my inhaler!" Danny shouted will went into the bathroom and came back with Danny's simple blue inhaler he pulled off the white cap and gave it to Rebecca after a while she seemed to calm down and stood up until will had come over she hadn't noticed that there was anybody else here "thanks" she said quietly Danny nodded "you ok now?" "Yeah I was ok the whole time" "you didn't look ok a second ago, when you couldn't breathe" will said she looked at him then to Dylan "don't I know you" "uhhhhh yeah we kissed four times!" Dylan said Rebecca tilted her head at him "you sure wait oh yeah you're the one we were investigating wow thanks to Danny it saved me a lot of trouble" "what kind of trouble" knight asked Dylan glared at him "well becoming your girlfriend seducing you a lot of other things" Rebecca smiled "but now I don't have to" Dylan threw his arms up "what the hell Danny" he said Danny frowned and Rebecca giggled she walked over to him and pat his head "you know I would have broken up with you as soon as I figured out you weren't a vampire" "but it would have been a perfect relationship until then!" he said she only laughed again before stopping abruptly she went to the window and looked out "hay were you guys expecting someone?" Danny shook his head "will?" then all looked at him "why do you think it was me" Rebecca shushed him "it's a women she's older considerably older appears to be Mexican and" Rebecca sniffed the air "wearing way to much perfume" "oh man it's my nanny" knight said "your nanny I thought she was dismissed" will said "nope she still stalks me" knight said plopping down on the couch "just pretend were not here" Dylan whispered Rebecca sat down in front of the window they were all silent when knights nanny knocked on the hatch Rebecca's ears were at the top of her head they twitched with each pound finally after a while the hammering faded Danny peaked out the window to make sure "she's gone" everyone released a breath of fresh air "no I'm not" shouted somebody from the hatch "now let me IN!" Danny looked at Rebecca she exhale noisily and walked to the guest room Danny opened the hatch as the guest room door closed the women climbed in and Danny closed it behind her she looked at knight "you skipped school today?!" "I'm calling the police department we have a restring order against you!" knight roared "don't think you'll get away from me so easily" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WE FIRED YOU 8 YEARS AGO!" "Oh knight your so cute" knights face turned red "you're crazy stay away from me" "I'm taking you home right now young man" "don't touch me" "oh does knight need a time out" "lady get away from me" knight ran to the other side of the room and she came toward him "knight your being crazy" "STAY AWAY FROM ME" he ran and overlooking that Rebecca was there went into the guest room Danny sat on the sofa this wasn't the first time that she had come looking for knight will and Dylan sat with him inside the room knight was staring at Rebecca his back against the door and arms spread out to keep the woman out "can you please help me!" he asked in a high whisper Rebecca shrugged "depends on what you're asking" "just help me get rid of her" Rebecca smiled and pulled knight by the front of his shirt off the door her hands were light on his shoulder she hugged him gently and the nanny burst into the room Rebecca dipped her head down and fake cried "oh thank you knight so much I don't know how I would have gotten over my mother's death without you It's just…" Rebecca looked up tears coursing down her face "do you mind I'm having a moment here" the women made a face but turned to leave Rebecca sneered and dried her eyes "you can cry on cue?!" knight said Rebecca shrugged and walked out of the room Danny turned it to an old football game he had recorded when Rebecca came out and strode toward the hatch "I'll see you guys later I'd better go before you know who shows up" she said climbing down at the exact same time all the boys stood up and shouted "I'LL WALK YOU!" Rebecca stopped mid step everyone in the room had blush coating there face her ears pricked up a little everyone was frozen until she spoke "you can all walk me if you'd….." before she finished she was pushed inside next Elizabeth poked her head inside "Danny what's she doing here?" "I was doing a mission" Rebecca said Elizabeth crossed her arms ascending in and closing the hatch after herself "sure you were" "she was and got hurt so we brought her back here" "why here?" Liz looked around "solders fall in!" they all rushed to stand in a line except Danny her and Rebecca "so elucidate me as to why there was an angry Mexican women plodding through the woods?" Dylan chortled and knight elbowed his arm "oh well uhh I actually you should ask knight" knight scowled at him "do all of you just love selling me out" knight said "if it's that grim then just don't tell me" Liz said she pushed passed Rebecca and went to sit down she watched the muted TV screen Rebecca frowned "you could have taken the mission yourself oh wait no you couldn't have" Liz growled "watch it we both know who's stronger" "yeah and that would be me" "you want to put your fist where your mouth is" Liz said standing Rebecca grinned "I was hopping you'd say that" she ran forward Liz stepped back ready to draw her sword when Rebecca took a leap she pushed Liz out the open window falling out to Danny and the others ran to the window and looked down Liz hit the ground first with Rebecca on top of her she was now being punched in the face Liz grabbed Rebecca's fist and they both rolled over so Liz was on top Rebecca growled her nails grew out to claws and her eyes turned a deep yellow Liz was changing too soon they were both clawing and biting each other like Ōkami and Rebecca pawed Liz's face leaving a four clawed abrasion on her face Liz lunged forward and made to sink her teeth into Rebecca's side but she changed back and Liz missed Rebecca ran forward and slid under Liz's wolf body completely Liz turned around and batter her forward sending Rebecca into a tree near by Liz howled loudly Danny was a little surprised it took him a while to register what was happening but when he did he jumped out the window too doing a front flip before landing his claws were out and he had sharp teeth along with extra hair on the side of his face ears and a tail his eyes were a glowing purple Danny ran forward in front of Rebecca she was now standing with her sword drawn Danny cursed he had left his sword in the tree house Liz looked at him and changed into her half form will tossed something to Danny he caught it realizing it was his sword he pulled it from the sheath he pointed the blade straight at Elizabeth "stop now"

Chapter 5: protector

"What are you doing Danny move!" knight shouted from the window will pushed him out of the way and jumped down "will don't it's Elizabeth she'll tear you to pieces" "and you're willing to stand there and let that happen to Danny, let that happen to Rebecca we have to help them, there's something wrong with Elizabeth there has to be" will said drawing his swords Dylan and knight jumped out too knight had his hammer in hand and Dylan held a throwing knife in his hand "let's go!" Danny looked over to them his purple eyes glowed "stay over there!" he shouted he looked back to Elizabeth she was in her half form and her hands were in the air Danny inched forward and grabbed her sword belt he un clipped it and set it on the ground next to her Liz watched him her face stoic and remained that way "where's the pack full of your throwing knives?" Danny asked Liz lowered her hands Danny inched the sword closer "you want me to get it or not?" "No just tell me where it is" "I've got four on" "I'll search you for them" Liz laughed "you'll have to search pretty hard if you want to find them" "just take them off!" Liz lowered her hands and tossed him a pack a second later he held all four "where do you keep those" Liz crossed her arms "pervert" she said and turned away from him Danny threw up his arms by now he had put the sword away "fine don't tell me now Rebecca give me your weapons' Rebecca looked at him like he was crazy "you mental what if she attacks me!" "I took her weapons now give me yours" Danny held out his hand Rebecca took the sword belt off and handed it to him "you don't use throwing knives do you?" "nope not at all" she said tossing him a pack he looked inside there were throwing knives along with some weird ones that had rope attached to them he raised an eyebrow at her "there called rope darts I'll show you how to use them some time" Danny shrugged and tossed them into the building pile of weapons "ok now that were all unarmed can we please go back to the tree house?" Danny held everybody's weapons in his arms they all went back to the tree house Rebecca's and Elizabeth's arms still in the air Danny jumped up to the top rung of the ladder and pushed the hatch open before jumping in he ran into the room and dragged a chest to the living room where everyone was sitting and dumped all the weapons in it he went into the kitchen and pulled a padlock and key from the drawer and locked the chest Liz groaned "are we ever going to get those back" "it doesn't matter we can just break it" Rebecca said Liz looked at her "the only person who could break that is you and knight maybe" "hay can we put our arms down now" Rebecca cut in Danny shook his head "that's your punishment for fighting" instantly the girls started arguing on how the other started it Danny growled "I don't care how it happen you both hit each other at least once and that's a fight so keep your arms in the air until I say otherwise" knight made a whipping noise from his side of the room and the guys laughed Danny glared at them "ARMS UP!" he shouted they all reached for the sky Rebecca and Liz stiffened Danny sat down on the chest "wait why are we listening to you" knight said "because he's the leader" Rebecca said a little agitated will wavered a little his hands now by his head Danny glared at him and his arms shot back up "I wanted to be leader!" Dylan shouted knight laughed "you couldn't lead a horse to run" will said Dylan huffed "I could have been a cool leader" will said "who cares! Danny's leader somehow" Liz said "hay let's stop talking about me while I'm sitting right here!" Danny said he looked at his watch by now his school had let out "you can put your hands down now' he pointed to knight he dropped his arms "what about us?" will said "nope now knight has to do pushups" knight groaned "Danny come on" "alright fine I was joking anyway you guys can all put your arms down" everybody dropped their arms Rebecca stretched her out "Elizabeth" Danny called she stiffened "what do you want now?" "I was wondering if you would make lunch." "we already ate" Dylan said "no we ran off before we could remembered" Dylan did and now he kind of felt the hunger "and you don't have to do it if you don't want to" Danny said Elizabeth thought for a moment "fine" she stood up "Rebecca would you help her" will stood up "whoa Danny you want those two in the kitchen around sharp knives together?!" "I'd rather have that then you three drooling over them" Danny said Rebecca laughed but stood to "so why'd you ask Elizabeth to cook" Danny's eyes went wide "dudes she cooks better than my dad's personal chef" "nope no one cooks better than a French guy" "I know that's what I thought but she's better trust me" "oh and has Liz cooked for you before?" will asked with a smirked "perhaps after some THIRSTY work!" knight said "yeah you guys know I still like Niki right" "bro she moved away" "she could possibly be coming back" "let her go Danny let her go" will said clapping him on the shoulder "whatever your just mad because I got to second base when none of you had girlfriends" "we could care less" Dylan said "I bet that's why you tease me all the time" will rolled his eyes "no we do it because your mister smug" "that's knights job" "hay!" "Not the point when it comes to girls you turn into the smooth doctor" "what do you mean" "you always seem to make them fallow you instead of the other way around" "I have no idea what you're talking about" "sure" Dylan said rolling his eyes he sat back on the couch knight smiled "I bet if you ask Rebecca and Elizabeth to feed you your dinner they would" "what! You're crazy! Even if I am the leader they would never do that" "I think they would" Dylan said "I think they would feed you like those girls at the club" "which do you want me to work on" Dylan said cracking his knuckles "do we have a bet going on" will said knight nodded Danny hit his head "no I'm not doing this" "fine cause I'm so nice you only have to romance Rebecca I'll do Elizabeth and let's see when there done cooking who they feed dinner to" knight nodded "com on Danny what's the worst that can happen" "two broken hearts!" Danny said Rebecca's keen ears could hear every word of the conversation so could Elizabeth "so they think they're going to romance us?" Elizabeth said "what do you say we flip the script" Rebecca said she was straining noodles so they could be mixed with the sauce Elizabeth was pouring meat into the sauce as they spoke "how should we do that" "we romance them easy enough were a couple of hot chicks it'll be fun" "I don't know" "come on when's the last time you did anything fun?" "Alright I'm in" Rebecca clapped "perfect I'll lead by example" Rebecca unbuttoned the top button of her uniform "Danny could you come here really quick" Danny looked up and cruised over "yes?" she held up a noodle "want to try?" Danny looked back at the boys for a second then looked at Rebecca "I'd love too" he took a bite and Rebecca bit the other end Danny's whole face turned red and she pulled back "sorry just wanted to try for myself you want another" "no I'm fine!" Danny's voice cracked a little and he went back to sit with the guys Elizabeth smirked "who should I get" "well whatever you do stay away from Dylan" "why?" "Because he's a professional romancer he's in the host club and one of the schools resident pretty boys" Rebecca said Elizabeth thought "I think I'll go for will then" "sounds like a plan" after Rebecca put the noodles in the sauce they mixed it and set everything at the breakfast bar "hay guys come eat" they all rushed over having their heads filled with Danny's opinion of Elizabeth's cooking his tail swished "what is it" "it's pasta in white sauce with shrimp and chicken and garlic bread on the side" will took a bite and dropped his fork "this is amazing" he said he picked it up and shoveled huge heaps into his mouth "glad you like it we made it special" Rebecca said looking directly at Danny he turned red again "oh will you have a little sauce on your face" will looked up Elizabeth used her thumb and wiped a bit of white sauce from wills cheek then licked it off her finger all the boys adjusted in their seats "try to be neater" she teased taping his nose will nodded dumbly "o-ok" he stuttered Danny picked up his fork Rebecca took his hand "here try mine" she held a fork in front of his face Danny waited to make sure it wasn't a prank then ate the pasta "doesn't it taste good?" "Y-yeah" Danny stuttered will now only look down at his plate "oh will what's the matter did I do something wrong" Elizabeth asked placing a finger under his chin and forcing him to look up into her eyes "no you…. um I just… I? Danny stood up and Rebecca put his plate in the kitchen while knight and Dylan turned in their seats Danny sat down and Rebecca placed herself dangerously close to him and rubbed his leg "you eat a lot of food" "do I really?" "yeah we almost didn't cook enough" "did you guys get to eat" "yeah we ate before you did" "really" "umhum we wanted to make sure you guys got all you wanted" "that's nice" Danny said his eyes switched from his leg to Rebecca's face to his leg back to her face when he noticed her uniform for the school It wasn't mandatory but you could wear it if you wanted or if we have other schools in there's then it was required Danny looked it top button was undone and he caught a glimpse of well haven in a case he felt a nose bleed coming on a looked away although the constant rubbing on his leg was making it hard to focus "hay is everything alright" he opened his eyes and Rebecca was too close to his face "Fine!" he said Rebecca smiled and leaned back she put her feet up on the couch and put her head in Danny's lap "this is ok right?" "Yep perfectly fine!" Danny said and tried to relax will went to sit in one of the chairs when he sat down Elizabeth walked by him her tail touched his face and he smelled the best thing ever will leaned forward the keep the smell in his nose "wait!" he shouted Elizabeth froze "yeah!" "sit here" he said and practically grabbed her waist Elizabeth was now sitting in wills lap "you smell good" he said his eyes were a glowing purple and his ears were out his tail tickled Elizabeth's legs "uhhh will what the hell WILL!" Danny said will shushed him "stop you'll ruin it" he said he pressed his face to Elizabeth's stomach she squeaked "what are you doing" "bro have you ever smelled her are you kidding me it's like smelling a rainbow" Danny sniffed the air he did smell something nice but it was coming from Rebecca she was looking at him an rolled over off the couch "Liz there in heat" Liz stood up "you serious?" "yeah why else would will eyes be purple and Danny's are glazed over knight frowned "what's heat" Liz looked at him "you think about that for a second keep in mind that Ōkami are half animal" Dylan gasped "oh that's just gross" "then help us tie them up" "we don't have rope" Danny stood up "Rebecca come back" she put a hand on her hip then looked down panicked "damn you Danny took our weapons" "shit what now" "we could run" Elizabeth said Rebecca's face turned red "or you know we could I mean it's not like" Liz hit her in the back of the head "aren't you still a virgin or do you just have no self-respect" "yes and no I have self-respect but you act like this is going to where off soon" "so what if it's a few hours of this" "I'm thinking it might be quicker the other way" knight barreled forward and pushed Danny out the window he picked up will and tossed him out to Dylan locked the hatch "no one's doing anything" knight said shutting the window Elizabeth sighed "the effect should were off in a couple minuet's as long as they can't smell us" Rebecca said she sat down on the chest "meanwhile let's break this thing open" she gripped the lock and pulled with all her strength "it's not use the locks made of silver" Elizabeth said Rebecca frowned "crap what now?" "Nothing we would have to get the key from Danny once he's calmed down that is" Rebecca said knight looked at the lock "but I can break silver stuff" "not the color the element" "yeah I know I can break stuff like that" "you serious really!?" Rebecca asked Dylan crossed his arms "why can't we break silver stuff" "well you know that thing where you shoot a werewolf with a silver bullet they die" "yeah" "well it's not true we don't die if you know it didn't hit anything vital like our heads or heart's we would just heal" knight nodded "well that's cool but watch" he grabbed the lock and ripped it off the trunk the lock broke when he did Rebecca got off the chest and opened it "yes way to go knight" Elizabeth said she grabbed her pouches and her sword plus her bow and arrows Rebecca grabbed her stuff too so did everybody else "what should we do with Danny's and wills stuff" just leave it there until there back to normal" Dylan picked up Danny's sword and dropped it "wow that thing is heavy" "well compared to yours yeah" Liz said "well then" Dylan said putting up his arms in defeat "yeah so how long again because there just running around the tree like idiots" "it's because there trying to pick up our scent trail" Liz said sitting down "let them in when they stop running" "so does this mean that there more mature you know Ōkami wise then us?" Dylan asked Liz nodded "actually it makes them more mature then all of us" Rebecca said Liz snorted "in your dreams" "really we were secreting the scent subconsciously that's lack of control which is something a cub exhibits" Liz buried her face In her hands "dear lord your right" "damn straight I'm right" knight rolled his eyes "whatever" "hay they stopped running" Dylan shouted he opened the hatch and Danny climbed in "hay how did we get outside" "oh you know usual way out the window" "what!" "nothing we'll see you later we have to uhhh do stuff" Rebecca said her and Elizabeth pushed pass them and jumped down to the ground in half form Rebecca jumped through the air Elizabeth changed and Rebecca landed on her back Liz then ran off into the forest Danny stared in wonder "what was that all about" knight shrugged while Dylan laughed "I have no idea" knight said sarcastically Danny frowned but turned away from him "all you get out I got studying to do I've taken way to many days off school" "only two" "two this week now out" Danny said knight waved over his shoulder and jumped down Dylan grinned and left "see you tomorrow Danny" will said and jumped out" "see you guys" Danny shouted down the hatch he closed and locked it then set out his books "alright time to study", Danny woke up to his watch beeping he was lying face down I his books "SHIT I'm goanna miss the limo" Danny ran into his room and pulled on his school uniform with black pants and a chain he looked in the mirror and changed his shirt too he then messed up his hair it looked like something knight would wear but he didn't have time now Danny ran out and jumped down the hatch skipping all the way to the ground below he started running then stopped and looked at his watch "let's see 5 minuet's till the limo gets to my house 15 for it to get to school" he turned back and went inside the tree house he changed again into brown shorts with red chucks and high black socks on top he kept the white shirt but added a black short sleeve shirt over it and left that unbuttoned then grabbed his back pack he threw it out the window then ran to the hatch he jumped down and changed grabbing his backpack in his mouth and ran into the woods he came out on the south side of the school and backed into the woods a little just enough for him to change back and go in unnoticed Danny shouldered his back pack and made his way to first "alright class today we'll be talking about Greek gods starting with can anybody guess ,Zeus" "great god of thunder" "that's right Danny would anybody else like to share anything they know about Zeus?" "Wasn't he kind of like the king of the gods" someone asked Danny turned it was Elizabeth he blinked once twice four times and was sure of it after rubbing his eyes it was her she was writing down notes Danny quickly looked down at his paper when the bell ran he dashed to the door and was out first he searched through the people walking out until Elizabeth did he grabbed her arm Elizabeth reversed it and pinned his arm behind his back "Liz it's just me" she let him go "why the hell would you do that" she smoother her uniform "what do you want" "why are you here" "I'm on a mission" "is that where you and Rebecca went yesterday?" "no but that doesn't matter" "what mission maybe I can help" "forget it I'm after a Banshee" "a what" "basically they scream really loud and make your ears bleed so no you can't help" "well I think I know who might be one" Liz crossed her arms "who?" Danny led her to the quire room they poked their heads in there was a group singing the conductor kept going higher until the all one by one they dropped out except the last person she was singing so high in tune that the conductors glasses broke Liz crossed her arms "that's normal people can do that" Danny handed her ear muffs the rest of the choir put them on too and the next thing Danny seen the windows shatter and she was still going higher and louder Liz and Danny ran out of the room pulling off the ear muffs they both sank to the floor "she can go higher it's just not healthy" Danny said he touched his ears both his and Elizabeth's were bleeding she covered hers "why would you do that we have sensitive ears being Ōkami and you just set us up" Liz said quietly even still he winced they both practically died when the late bell rang the choir conductor opened the door "oh dear I was afraid of this you two to the nurse immediately" he said Danny winced in pain at his voice Liz covered her ears the conductor went back into the room after him four students came out and helped Liz and Danny to the nurse Danny felt like something was tickling his ear it was the nurse cleaning It out "you shouldn't be in the choir room without noise canceling ear muffs" she scolded Danny sat up "take it slow your friends already gone back to class" Danny frowned Elizabeth had left without him he stood and left to grabbing his bag by now it was well into 5th period he had been asleep for a while Danny walked down the hall and heard something it sounded like a whimper he stopped frozen in the middle of the hall way he heard it again then a loud banging he looked at one of the lockers and opened it slowly Elizabeth stepped out she had a bruise on her neck but that was the only thing Danny could see wrong with her "Liz what happened to you?" "I tried to fight the banshee but yeah as you can see that

Chapter: 6 new enemies and jobs

didn't work out" Danny rubbed her ears his hands came away red "I think you got hurt worse then you thought" "maybe I'm not exactly sure what happen I think she yelled at me then she bit me at least I hope this is a bite and somehow I got locked in a locker" Danny looked at the strange bruise on her neck "here take my jacket people see that and they'll start to talk" Danny said taking off his over shirt he handed it to her "won't people talk it I walk around wearing your shirt" "but it's better than what they'll say if they see that it looks like a hicky are you sure she bit you" Liz shook her head "I'm not all too clear on that I have to go back and re apply for this mission since I failed" "you only tried to fight her once" "this is an investigation we've been in the same class together for like 3 weeks you just never had a reason to notice me" Danny's face turned red "I'm sorry" "whatever I wasn't complaining but I have to go can you cover in class for me?" "Yeah I'll say you're still at the nurse" "thanks Danny" she pulled on his shirt pulling up the collar and walked toward the exit "I'll see you later thanks Danny" she said and was gone Danny picked up his backpack and walked to 5th there was no point in going to 4th seeing as there were only two minutes left he walked slow he got there as the bell for class to let out rang he walked into the changing room Danny had gym for 6th and was a little happy he had extra change time he looked over as knight came in "hay Danny where were you me Dylan and will were waiting for you at the club lounge" "yeah sorry I got into a bit of a trouble after first period" "what kind of trouble" "like super natural stuff" he said knight blinked "seriously?!" "Yeah you know Kendra" "the one in choir" "yeah baby Grande she's a banshee" "wow I never would have thought" "what if I told you banshees are creatures that yell really loud" "then I would have totally seen it coming so did you guys have like a fight" "not exactly Elizabeth did but she screamed so loud it made me pass out" "the banshee or Elizabeth" knight said they both laughed "no but you know what I mean" he nodded "sounds like you guys could use some help" "actually yeah have you seen Rebecca anywhere?" "Actually we have her for gym" "WE WHAT!" Danny shouted knight nodded "yeah she told me when I was walking here we walked together" knight said Danny rubbed his head "crap now I'm going to have to actually try in school" he said "I have Elizabeth for world history and Rebecca for gym the two hardest classes this sucks" he said pulling on his gym shirt knight pulled his on Danny noticed he'd cut the sleeves off "showing off the pecks?" "You know it" knight said as the bell rung him and Danny ran up the stairs and into the gym Rebecca was there alright she was playing basketball when the teacher blew the whistle Danny winced his ears were a lot more sensitive now "alright everybody warm ups start with your stretches today were weight lifting so girls you want to weight lift or run laps you choose" the gym teacher went to fill out paper work while Danny's class started there stretches knight looked at Danny :want to have a little contest?" he asked while stretching his arms out Danny smirked "what kind of contest" "well I was thinking something along the lines of who can do the most pull ups" Danny smirked "you're on" he said and pushed knight he ran to the pull up bar some of the people stopped stretching to stair Danny jumped up to the bar and did one pull up knight jumped up and did one too, he smirked at Danny "can you do this?" he was now doing pull ups with one hand "that all you got?' Danny moved his hand and kept going with the pull ups people were gathering around "now check it" knight hooked his legs on the bar and punched right left then did a sit up Danny hooked his legs and did the same thing smiling "tired yet?" Knight asked "course not" Danny responded knight jumped down Danny did to "what next?" knight got on the ground and did one handed pushups Danny laughed "I can do that in my sleep" he said he back flipped onto his hands and did vertical pushups some people clapped knights brow furrowed he pushed up onto his hands then used one hand Danny watched him knight pushed up onto his fingers so he was balancing on his fingertips Danny smirked and balanced on his pointer finger knight flipped back onto his feet and ran to the rope he climbed up using only his hands and arms Danny flipped back to his feet and climbed after him using only his hands knight rang the bell then climbed back down Danny was right on his heels he hit the ground running doing three cart wheels and a front flip Danny did the exact same thing but added a round off to the end and smiled knight went down to the ground spinning and swept Danny's legs Danny rolled onto his hands and pushed back onto his feet he punched to knights left his fist was grabbed he reversed it and grabbed knight by the wrist Danny flipped knight and put his foot on his shoulder they both laughed and Danny lent knight a hand the gym teacher grabbed them both "you both of you to the office for fighting" "but it wasn't a fight we were just" "I don't want to hear it to the office!" Danny sighed he looked at the teacher "and take out those contacts out young man" knight looked at Danny for just a split second before they both walked fast to the door on the way to the office Danny looked in the mirror his eyes were indeed purple and knights were red they both started laughing knight blinked and his eyes were dark brown again Danny smiled "dude we should skip school" "I wish but my parents are around today" "wow the one day out of the month" "yeah but my dad's catching a flight to Miami tonight to go tell some guy about his new car invention" "sucks man your stuck with your mom" "no she didn't come back from phoenix my dad has a lay over there and has to catch a connection flight" "first class isn't what it used to be" Danny said "yea well dads saving for a jet with this new car deal he will buy one he says he hates the saturates service on public airlines" Danny shrugged "personally I find them very attractive" "careful your with Elizabeth or are you with Rebecca and I have a question what are you going to do for your birthday" "I still have no clue with all this Ōkami business I never have time to plan and we still have to worry about that one night when we get locked up" "oh yeah you know I almost forgot about that" "I wish I could forget it's the only thing I've been thinking about" "crap" knight said Danny looked at the office door the principle was asking them in Danny and knight sat in a chair the principle wasn't that old we should start with that she was like 24 tops but really smart so when Danny and knight sat down the both awkwardly crossed their legs "ok you boys know that your good students I almost never see you in here unless your helping out like so many of the other young gentlemen in our school Danny nodded "were sorry for fighting but we weren't trying to hurt each other promise" "I know boys so what will you do next time instead of fighting" she asked leaning over her desk Danny struggled to keep his eyes leveled with hers "talk about our problems" he said knight nodded vigorously "we promise" the principle smiled "thank you boys now off you go to your next period" "umm can I have a hug" Danny said "well of course you can" knight crossed his arms as Danny got his hug "knight do you want a hug too?" knight shot up "yes!" the principle gave him a hug too and they both left knight grinned "I didn't know those could be so soft" Danny laughed "you don't know nothing about girls then" "shut up just because I didn't get to feel up Niki Stockwell in the girls locker room doesn't mean" "that never happened it was a rumor some other girl started what happen was during gym some people played a prank on me actually it was you and will! You guys dumped the water barrel on me remember" "oh yeah man that was hilarious" "well Nicki was helping me dry off that's it I didn't even touch her" "alright sure" "whatever idiot come on we got to go to sixth" "I'll meet you there I got something I need to do first" Danny shrugged and left knight walked down the hall until he found the class he was looking for as the bell rang he waited until Rebecca walked out "oh hey knight what are you doing here?" "Number one this is my sixth number two I was waiting for you" "why me" "Danny and Elizabeth they ran into a banshee can you tell me about them" "don't ever take on a banshee alone big mistake" "well I guess that's why she took Danny with her" "we should go somewhere more private so no teachers walk by and send us to class" knight nodded and walked over to a closet Rebecca arched an eyebrow "seriously" "I would take you to the club but who knows what could happen" Rebecca shrugged and walked in knight closed the door and turned on the light inside "it's a little cramped" "sorry we could go somewhere else" "no time so is that why Danny and Elizabeth were in the nurse all day?" "Yeah I guess" "alright well were going to take it down" Rebecca said she awkward tried to stepped past him knight shifted so she could get out "do you know who it is?" "I don't that's the point" "we got to find Danny and Elizabeth so we can beat the living crap out of that thing" "but we don't have our weapons" "we can use hand to hand it's better that way banshees use their voice as weapons which requires them to fight from a distance" "so hand to hand being up close" "won't give them a chance to attack now where's Danny", Danny was in fact in his 6th period writing down the math problem on the bored Rebecca tapped the glass and he looked up she waved, "crap" Danny said seeing Rebecca waving in the window "Mr. forester can I go to the bathroom?" "Of course you can Daniel" Danny got up and rushed out the door shutting it softly behind him he looked at Rebecca "what is it!" he whispered rushed "also why weren't you in gym?" knight asked Rebecca shot him a look "right better things" "why are you here" Danny said firmer "were going back to take down that banshee" "we don't have weapons" "hand to hand is better anyway where's Elizabeth" "she left school after trying to defeat it by herself" "of course she did where is the banshee now?" "probably still in the choir room" Rebecca nodded her knight and Danny zoomed down the hall to the choir room there was no one in there except for one person Rebecca grinned and extended her claws and teeth Danny and knight did the same "were not going to kill her are we?" "no well I'll try my best" Rebecca popped the door open quietly and crept inside Danny fallowed keeping his eye on the girl she was stacking papers and completely unaware that they were in there knight closed the door so the room was again sound proof Rebecca crept closer until the girl whirled around and screamed Rebecca jumped and punched her face Danny grabbed her by the arms she was screaming her head off and scrambled to get free Rebecca went for her throat when Danny stepped back pulling the girl with her "don't!" "Then what the hell do you want me to do we have to kill this thing" "why what did she do wrong" Rebecca pulled out a piece of paper and and read off a list "she blew up a couple boats attacked humans after they seen her monster form attacked the village back in 92 attacked one of our own and has committed arson has stolen from many communities also banshees aren't supposed to join any musical classes their voices are weapons of all kind for all we know she could have the whole class hypnotized" Danny put the girl in a sleeper hold until she passed out "let's take her back to the village let them handle it please" Rebecca groaned but opened the window knight clapped "did you guys forget about sixth period or what?" "knight please cover for us" he frowned "how" "just say we got hurt or something Danny slipped and pushed us both down the stairs yeah that's what happen" "but the nurse keeps a nurses log if they look at that then" "no all we have to do is cover for Rebecca my log says I was there all day" knight nodded "that I can do see you guys at the village I'll bring the boys by later" Rebecca jumped out the window landing with a soft thud Danny jumped after her and took off running behind Rebecca the girl thrown over her shoulder "so what's her name" "people call her song" "what seriously?" "Would I lie at a time like this" "I guess not but song that's just like a banshee how did Elizabeth not fine her before" Rebecca said she changed completely into half form and continued running now faster since they were in the forest Danny ran as fast as he could with song on his back they reached the village within 15 minutes they slowly walked in "hay we have prisoner!" Rebecca shouted she and Danny changed into half form three guards came and took song from him tying her up then carrying her off Rebecca kept walking occasionally on all fours Danny fallowed as they came to a smaller wooden building "hay we completed Elizabeth's job" Rebecca said there was a lady at a desk that was on the far corner of the room the rest was pull of tables there was a bar and a huge bored labeled missions the women at the desk looked up "ahh Rebecca who's your friend" "this is Danny so how much cash for that job" "here you go five hundred each" she said tossing Danny a wad of cash he caught it "whoa what! Five hundred dollars" "yeah it's the average for a banshee" Rebecca said counting her own wad the women looked at her "you taking a request of your own" "got any high paying ones I have a partner" she said wrapping her arm around Danny's shoulder in a friendly way he hunched slightly so she didn't choke him "I got a group of vampires that have been over feeding and not waiting for their monthly blood there also turning people including a few of our own I was going to give it to Elizabeth but since you're here" the women handed Rebecca a file she took it Danny read over her shoulder the vampire looked strangely familiar but he was older "this will be tuff but I think we can do it" Rebecca said she handed Danny the file and he took a good look at it "wow there's three of them two betas and an alpha?" "yeah vampires use rank that are exactly like ours" "oh" "yeah so we should take will or Dylan with us" "why?" "because when fighting a vampire it's best to have speed over strength both Dylan and will are small knights all muscle not that that's a bad thing it's just not what we're looking for" "right so will it is we were running this morning the guys a sprinter plus he's on the track team" "perfect we start our investigation now it says he works for Dan co Inc. and development" "that's where I know him from!" "What you know this guy" "yeah Dan co Inc. is my dad's company he works for my dad at our branch across town" "wow what are the odds do you know what he does" "just works for the stock he's one among hundreds I just remember him because he's won employee of the month 3 months in a row" Rebecca nodded "what's he like" "pretty overall nice guy he doesn't have any family I always wondered why guess now I know" "I think we'll be seeing you later today this is our alpha if we can take him out the betas will scatter leaving this territory" Rebecca said walking out the door Danny nodded "right so you want to wait till he gets off?" "Yeah gives us time to pick up our weapons" Rebecca said as they weaved through traffic the village seemed a little more crowded then Danny remembered "but Rebecca seemed unchanged she babbled on and on about the mission and Danny was getting bored he tapped her shoulder "What we have work to do" "you want to take a chill pill and shut up for five seconds" Danny said returning her almost evil glare Rebecca sighed "sorry I just need money" "what's wrong" "I have expenses like getting armor and swords repaired buying food from the village market renewing our hunting license pay off some guys to keep quiet usual stuff it all adds up after time" "sorry guess I just" "no Danny it's not your fault we can relax a little before we go" "you want to go swimming?" Danny asked he'd worn plain black boxers at least he hopped if not this could get awkward

Chapter: 8 black wolf

Rebecca smiled "you pervert" Danny turned red "no that's not what I meant I just" "I didn't say no did I?" Danny smiled and nodded this was Rebecca tricky cunning and always messing with him but all in good fun before she was acting to much like Elizabeth they ran through the forest laughing in half form Rebecca jumped up and swung from a tree branch landing on front of Danny soon they came to that grassy clearing the tall dark green grass reflected by the purplish lake gave it a serene appearance Danny took in a deep breath the ear was sweet he lie down in the soft grass it was cold and felt good on his hot skin Rebecca lie down to they were both laughing hard from the run and couldn't stop when they finally did the silence was a comfortable one they were both just happy to be where they were until Rebecca sat up "you wanted to swim right I'm burning up" she shouted and ran toward the lake pulling off her shirt Danny mimicked her example and ran towards the lake splashing in after her they floated in the water swimming around and talk about stupid things like school "so do you go to that school normally?" "Yeah I do it only recently started turning into work" Danny nodded "so were you changed or born this way?" "I was born and Ōkami" "really?" "yep I'm a pure bread" "you act like you're a dog" they both laughed "yeah but people who were changed they say it hurts unbearably" "not really I guess the only part that hurt for me was when I was bitten by Elizabeth's brother" "you mean the one that died two years ago" "what!" "I'm messing with you I've seen her brother he has a girlfriend that's an omega" "really?" "Yeah he comes to visit her she lives not too far from me" "are there other villages other than this one" "hundreds you know how wolves are different colors" Danny nodded "well that's because each wolf belongs at a different part of the world for instance knight he belongs in a place with thick forest because of his fur color and will his fur is thick right and it's like gray and white?" "yeah" he goes someplace clod but not so cold to where it's snowing that's where Dylan goes" "so what about me" "your special you can go everywhere it's why your fur is brown you can adapt to anything it's why they say your special" "so I don't belong anywhere" Danny said a pang of sadness in his voice Rebecca smiled "correction you belong everywhere" Danny chuckled and stood up in the water walking to sit on the edge of the pond Rebecca climbed out too "so you want to get something to eat?" Danny asked Rebecca thought she was kind of hungry after swimming and maybe she could get more information about their target "sure why not" "perfect I wanted to try out this new restaurant they just put in it's called home-style burger" "let me guess there specialty is burgers?" Danny laughed "how did you know" he said in a sarcastic voice "alright let's go" "Rebecca aren't you forgetting something" "what oh yeah clothes" "geese would you have just walked out of the forest half naked your dad would like kill me or uses my bones for tooth picks" Rebecca rolled her eyes pulling her pants back on "you act like my family's super dangerous" "they are" Danny said falling over from trying to pull on his pants Rebecca cracked up laughing Danny's cheeks stung and he felt heat rise to them "whatever let's just go Danny changed and ran off into the woods soon he sensed that Rebecca was beside him he was about to bolt when they heard a howl Rebecca slammed on the breaks Danny skidded to a stop just before her "did you hear that?!" "Yeah it sounded like" they heard it again Rebecca took off running in the opposite direction turning onto a different path Danny turned around and fallowed he jumped over logs and tree trunks and skidded to a stop where the forest got denser "what now" "we have to go in there somebody needs help" the howl came again this time louder Danny cringed "but I can barely see in there let alone walk" "yeah but" before Rebecca could finish there was a louder howl she ran into the forest "REBECCA WAIT!" Danny said running in after her all he could see was her tail the only thing guiding him along Danny felt himself grow slightly bigger and his eyes felt weird the next second he could see and he was speeding up now he ran beside Rebecca they stopped running and listened for a awhile Danny heard soft whimpers and walked towards them Rebecca smelled the air but couldn't pick up a scent soon they came to a small bushy clearing in the center there was a little wolf lying next to a big one the big on wasn't moving the little one looked up he whimpered slightly Rebecca changed into half form Danny did to "hay?" the little wolf jumped and nuzzled closer to the bigger one "it's ok were here to help what happen" Danny said the wolf changed into a little boy with white hair like Dylan's "my names Noahtog" he said "but people call me Noah" "where do you live Noahtog?" Rebecca asked "I can't remember everything's foggy and my head hurts" Noahtog touched his head wincing slightly "who's this" Noah looked behind himself "this was my dad but something happened" "can you remember what?" the boy shook his head looking sad Rebecca squatted in front of Noah "how old are you" "I'm 4 and a ½" Danny changed back to wolf form looking for tracks "where's your mom" "I think she chased whoever or whatever off" Rebecca nodded she changed into wolf form and squatted down Noah sat down and leaned against her body she wrapped her tail around him "what are you doing" "he's really cold young wolves have to stay warm" Danny cocked his head "why" "because there like babies you seen how small he was little guys freezing" Danny still didn't get it and that was evident on his face "whatever did you pick up any scents" "no nothing I can't even smell him" he said Rebecca sighed "were going to have to walk back to the village" "you mean run" "no the wind will cool him off unless you can change" she turned her huge head to look at him Noahtog was snuggled into Rebecca's thick fur sleeping soundly she nudged his face with her nose "yeah" "can you change back?" Noahtog nodded and changed into a tiny wolf actually it would be an average sized one if Ōkami weren't so huge he got up and shook a little his tail whipping back and forth Rebecca stood up "fallow us ok Noahtog" he nodded

Chapter: 9 Noahtog

Back at the village Danny was sitting in the infirmary with Noahtog he had about 5 blankets wrapped around him and was sipping hot co-co happily "glad you're ok Noahtog but can you remember what happen" the boy shook his head frowning "that's ok you'll remember eventually" Noahtog nodded finishing his hot chocolate a nurse came by to take his temperature "ok you can go outside and play" Noahtog brightened and ran outside his gray tail swishing from side to side Danny stood up and walked out after him he had met with the clan chief and since him and Rebecca found him Noahtog was there responsibility until they were able to send him home "Noahtog wait for me" Danny shouted he jogged to catch up with the boy "don't run off like that" "sorry Danny" he said smiling Danny couldn't stay mad at him not even for a second the slightest hint of anger left him when he looked at Noahtog's face "it's alright here you left your coat" Danny produced a coat holding it out so Noah could put his arms through "can we go to the park" "we have to go to Rebecca's house first how do you feel about a run" Noah jumped up "I love to run!" he exclaimed changing he chased his own tail and jumped around Danny picked up the little pup in his arms and walked toward the gate Noahtog licked his face and Danny set him down changing himself he noticed that Noahtog's coat was brown like his only the younger boys seemed a darker shade Danny ran at a slow enough pace so Noah could keep up soon they were at the omega village and he changed back Noah jumped onto Danny's shoulders laughing he looked around laughing Danny laughed to as they neared Rebecca's house Noahtog jumped down and knocked Rebecca answered with sleepy eyes "you already got your pajamas on?" "Yeah it's been a long day" "well we still have a mission" "Danny we can't bring Noahtog on a mission" "we can set him at the tree house I'm sure he'll be fine won't you Noah" "yeah!" he said happily from inside Rebecca's house she leaned against the door looking at him "I am really tired" "then why don't we all chill at the tree house my treat" "don't you want to check on Elizabeth first" Danny's eyes widened with this whole Noahtog mess he had forgotten about Elizabeth "oh my gosh can you" "watch him yeah go" Danny smiled and left "alright Noahtog how about we do something called taking a nap", "Elizabeth!" Danny shouted when he ran into the med tent "to think I was just in here" he said walking past the beds "if you're looking for Admiral Elizabeth she's at the training field" one of the nurses informed him Danny hit his head "where the hells that" "other side of the village you can't miss it the sound of swords clashing is unmistakable" she said Danny nodded "thank you" he said going out he walked through the village occasionally asking people for directions until he heard the sound of steel hitting steel he walked into an elegant looking wooden tavern inside it was filled with people sharpening swords or getting more arrows for their bows or getting there bows restrung Danny spotted a door that said a jumble of letters and before his eyes they came of the wall rearranging themselves into the words "training ground" he smiled and walked out sure enough a sword went flying past him Elizabeth held her sword out straight at a man's neck another was coming up behind her Danny drew his bow and shot just in front of the man's foot he stopped and Elizabeth elbowed his nose she smiled and hailed him Danny jogged over "training I see" "yeah getting a little in oh and I have the dates for you" "for what?" "You know the day that you can't stop thinking about" Danny nodded and Elizabeth handed him a piece of paper he read the letter at the top skipping most of it until he seen the date on the bottom "I don't believe this!" "what's wrong" "this is on my birthday" "Danny I'm so sorry" "on my birthday are you serious I knew there had to be a catch I just knew it" "calm down I had to do it to" "Elizabeth were you changed" she didn't answer she didn't even look at him "no but everybody has to do it changed or not" "so you're a pure bread?" "why you got to say it like that" "well what would you call yourself" "true blood in fact that's what they call us true bloods" "well thanks for telling me but that doesn't help me" "you're the one who asked" Danny frowned "right just try not to think about it" "how am I not supposed to think about this" "it's ok you'll get through it fine" "this isn't cool well you want to know a trick to see if your strong" "your changing the subject" "yeah you got a problem with it?" "No ma'am" Danny said Elizabeth smirked at him then grabbed his wrist leading him back to the medic tent "Dr. Breaker" she called a man turned around with a clip bored in his hand and a pen in the other his hair touched his shoulders and he wore glasses other than that he seemed young like canes age "yes" "this one want's to know how strong he is" "and you don't?" "Some other time maybe" "non-since both of you shirts off" he said clapping Elizabeth waited a second for the doctor to walk around the other side of the examination table "beside I need a demonstration so he doesn't freak out Elizabeth sighed but took off her bow and the quiver full of arrows her gloves then lastly her shirt and sat on the table Elizabeth hunched over the doctor ran a finger up the base of her spine "seems you've gotten even stronger if that's possible open wide" Elizabeth opened her mouth extending her sharp teeth "you might catch a cold this winter so I'll be giving you a shot" "this is not a check-up!" Elizabeth said but the doctor stuck her with a needle anyway "yeah but cane doesn't want you to get sick this time" "geese get sick one time and the world ends" "it almost did for him anyway extend your arms" he gripped her wrist gently tracing a straight line up her arm to her shoulder "your muscles are developing nicely you have defiantly grown stronger" Elizabeth grew furry ears and her tail the doctor snapped by her ears and they twitched "interesting" "what" "your reflexes have also sharpened" "nothing wrong with that" he nodded grabbing her tail gently smoothing it out nice glossy coat alright last we'll weigh you" "this is not a checkup" he shrugged "fine you next!" he said looking at Danny he stood up and sat on the table "hunch over" Danny did as he asked and felt the doctors finger run up the base of his spine pressing hard "you're a strong young man stronger then Elizabeth though not by much open" Danny extended his sharp teeth "whoa you were defiantly made to be ripping things apart" he snapped by Danny's ears and they twitched "good you're a picture of health and a very strong young man" Danny smirked "good luck I can tell your days going to be different" "what do you mean" "you'll see" Elizabeth cleared her throat "Danny what's and who is Noahtog" "oh he's this kid me and Rebecca found him in the forest today" "why does it have you guys listed as parents!" Danny looked at the clip bored in her hand when he felt a hand where it shouldn't be "cough please" Danny jumped up "this is not a check-up!" Elizabeth shouted her and Danny left "well that was awkward" "so why are you listed as parent's for him" "well the clan leader did say we were responsible for him" "where is he" "with Rebecca I left him there cause I wanted to make sure you were alright" "wow that's nice of you" "well you kind of ran out of school with your ears bleeding in my shirt I see that bite healed too" "yeah it was a bite luckily and I hear you and Rebecca completed my quest" "yeah sorry" "nothing to be sorry for what it was good that somebody got it done but I did complete your quest and collected the money" "what seriously" "yeah that's what happens" Danny grumbled and put his hands behind his head "whatever I am starving I was supposed to get something Rebecca but you want to go?" "Sure and you're paying" "alight I'm cool with that" Danny said they walked through the forest Liz in the lead Danny decided that he didn't want to change or risk running in a formation of some sort" "have you seen will or Dylan lately?" Elizabeth said" "actually I haven't seen them all day" "well I just found them" Liz said quietly ducking in some bushes Danny came and ducked down with her he peaked over will and Dylan were practicing with swords and were pretty good Liz smirked "looks like they're getting a leg up on you" Danny frowned "I'm better with a bow check this out" Danny drew his bow and knocked three arrows to it he breathed deeply and fired one hit wills sword knocking It out of his hand the other hut his pant leg and went through pinning him to the ground the third pinned Dylan's foot to the ground Danny knocked three more and walked sideways changing his position these ones knocked Dylan's swords out of his hand Liz clapped "who's out there" Danny was about to come out when Liz stopped him she drew throwing knives one in between each knuckle and threw them they each hit a tree and had a rope attached it was thine and made a square around Dylan and will Liz tapped one of the lines and Danny saw wills shirt rip she drew four more and threw them the lines attached to her fingers "spiders trap" Liz said quietly Danny clapped "right but we should stop messing with them" Liz stood up and walked forward so the strings attached to her fingers went limp Danny came out to will and Dylan looked at them "what the hell you had us scared to death" Dylan shouted will rubbed his arm where the line had cut him you know we still have you caught right?" Liz said she pulled her arms back the the ropes were taught again "what are these" "there called blade strings and you're in my spider trap" "oh that's really nice but can you let us go!" will shouted Liz tugged hard and all the knives returned to her she put them behind her back and they disappeared Dylan pulled the arrow out of his pants leg and they went to retrieve their swords and Danny picked up his arrows "where are you guys going?" "Were headed to get something to eat you seen knight" "yeah he's at the village something about his hammer being to light Danny shrugged "you guys want to come?" "Sure Dylan's paying for me" well said Dylan looked at him "dude seriously!" "No take backs man" will said grinning widely Dylan straightened his jacket "whatever I'll just get our meal free" "your such a womanizer" Liz said "I take that as a compliment" "and what if the managers a guy then what" Dylan frowned "then I'll pay for everybody" Danny smiled "sweet I don't have to pay" "what but no!" Danny punched his arm "no take backs man" Dylan sighed "ok but no more people" he said they all walked out of the forest when will stiffened somebody came running towards them and pushed him down "loser" he said Danny pushed him "back off Brandon" will stood up clutching his stomach "oh yeah where were you when this punk spray painted my limo" "I didn't I've been with Danny all day" Brandon pushed Danny out of the way and lifted will by his shirt Danny was glad they had left their gear at the tree house or Brandon would be suspicious Dylan grabbed Brandon's arms "let him go you jerk" "get out of here pretty boy wouldn't want to mess up the perfect face of yours" he said that's when he noticed Elizabeth he dropped will and walked over to her "hay baby what do you say you ditch these losers and come hang out with a real man like me I'll make it worth your wild if you know what I mean" he said "no thanks" Liz said he put a hand on her shoulder and Danny grabbed it bending his thumb back "you even think about doing that to her and I'll break your arm off!" Danny said pushing him back Dylan pushed him back to Danny and they pushed him around until Dylan tripped him Brandon got up and punched Danny's stomach then turned and did the same to Dylan "that should teach you to get in my way" "hay what are you doing!?" Brandon turned around standing over him was axel you could practically see the steep escaping is nose and ears "nothing I was just messing around" "you were messing around because this looks a whole lot like bullying and sexual harassment" "no I swear" "leave now" axel said and Brandon took off running "you guys alright?" "Yeah thanks to you" "yeah I hate that guy so who's this" axel said gesturing toward Elizabeth" "this is our friend Elizabeth" Danny said Elizabeth held out her hand and Brandon shook it "please to meet you I'm axel Danny's older brother" "nice to meet you too" she said axel smiled "don't take too long Danny moms coming back tonight for a few hours" "yeah alright" Danny said him will Dylan and Elizabeth walked off while axel waited went to a group of friends, "table for five please" Dylan said a waitress took them to a booth Danny sat down and picked up a menu "man I've been wanting to try this place out for ever they have the best burgers" "they only have burgers" Elizabeth said Dylan shrugged "get whatever you want" will looked at the pictures on the wall "I'm going to do the burger challenge" "you crazy that's a hundred dollars if you don't finish it" "yeah but I'm will so I will finish it" "that makes zero since" Dylan said "why don't you just get a regular hamburger like Danny" "to late I already ordered it" Dylan's eye twitched as the waitress set a huge burger in front of him with an extra-large fry on the side will rubbed his hands together "this is perfect and if I finish it all our meals are free" Dylan looked in his wallet "damn it will if you don't finish it" well took a lard bite out of the burger but it barely made a dent Liz laughed and nibbled on her salad "I thought that Ōkami didn't eat veggies" "we do from time to time although I prefer meat leafy greens help with digestion and it's better than eating grass" Danny laughed wish we found knight we could have all came "I can barely pay for you people because of will" "is he done" Dylan looked at will he was eating the last of the fries "FINNISHED!" he shouted a waitress came over and gave him a metal and a trophy with a certificate that said he defeated burgerzilla and you said I couldn't finish it" Dylan frowned "alright I will never doubt you again "better not" he said "my theory was if I ate fast enough I wouldn't notice my stomach getting full" "but what about now" will stood up "I have to make a two log deposit" he said leaving Elizabeth dropped her fork "I'm done eating" she Sid pushing her pate away Danny laughed "will ruin your appetite" "that just about sums it up" Danny nodded "see how hard it is being around guys" "I don't know how do you do it all day" Elizabeth said laughing Dylan leaned back in his chair "this was fun but it's late Danny's got to go home to his mommy" "man forget my mom I'm having fun I'll see her next time" "I can understand if it was your dad but your mom always makes cookies we should her Elizabeth no we should show her both Elizabeth and Rebecca" "Rebecca's busy today" Elizabeth said "what" "yeah something about taking care of her little brother Noahtog" Danny said smiling at Elizabeth she smiled back "yeah I have missions to do I'd better get going" "do you ever sleep" "yeah you know eventually" Elizabeth said standing "I'll see you guys later" she waved and was gone will came back "you guys ready to go?" "Sure" Dylan said standing Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out the letter "hay what's that?" will asked

"This isn't fair!" knight shouted "you think I like it it's on my birthday" "you know I just managed to forget about it throw it off until it actually happened then you come with this letter" Dylan said he sat down on a couch at the tree house "well would you rather Danny not have told us" "shut up will you always side with Danny" knight said "yeah well you and Dylan are like night and day your always together" "guys chill out!" Danny shouted "we all knew this would happen now we know when exactly and we can prepare for it" he said everybody calmed down "you guys were out of food" "just grab chips we already ate" will said holding his stomach "too much as a matter of fact" Danny grinned slightly that was will always cracking jokes even at a time like this it was classic ever since they were kids "alright guys we can do this I mean we all became werewolves together" "Ōkami" will corrected Danny nodded "right we all became Ōkami together and we all found out about this together and how long have we know each other" "Danny like since elementary school" will "right when my dad your dad merged company's" Dylan raised his hand "I meet you in 7th grade year" "yep when we were caught skipping class on the same day at the same time" "I meet Danny in detention that same day he didn't even know me and Dylan were best friends" "you were there for what again" "breaking a window" knight said sitting with a bag of chips "yeah then we all met" "that was a crazy day" "yeah would have been better if will wasn't sick that day" will laughed "yeah but then you wouldn't have been caught ditching because I would have shown you the other way around the school" "I'm glad things worked out like they did" knight said they all laughed when a pounding came from the hatch will stood "I got it" he walked over and un latched it a boy jumped inside falling over Danny jumped "Noahtog?" "Rebecca's little brother Noahtog what the hell man he looks nothing like her" Dylan said next up the hatch was a very tired looking Rebecca "Danny you have to watch him please" she said closing the hatch behind herself she walked over and turned up the heat first "what are you doing were in the middle of summer!" Dylan shouted "well now it's towards the end" knight said Rebecca looked at them with a glare in her eyes Danny had never seen "I have been up for hours watching this kid he never sleeps he never calms down" "where did he go!" Danny said "Noahtog" they heard a crash and the sound of crying Rebecca ran into the bath room Noahtog was sitting in a pile of glass "what did you do!" he kept on crying and raised his arms into the air "MOMMY!" Noahtog tried wiping his eyes but only cried more Rebecca picked him as Danny rounded the corner "what happen" "what do you have made of glass in your bathroom" "it's a bathroom mirrors shower doors a bunch of stuff" "well look at him" Noahtog sobbed into Rebecca's shoulder there she started picking the bits of glass out of his dark brown hair "did I hear that kid scream mommy" knight said him will and Dylan poked their heads around the corner and Rebecca cursed "this looks bad" she whispered Danny rubbed his head "yeah especially since I told them Noahtog was your little brother" "why didn't you tell the truth" "I got kind of side tracked because I found out that the day I was going to be locked up on was my birthday" "I have no energy to give you sympathy I am worn out" "sorry for leaving him with you so long" "can somebody shut him up!" will shouted Noahtog was still crying Rebecca glared at him "yell at Noahtog again I dare you" Danny took the boy from her arms "why don't you get some sleep" "because he's attached to me he'll start to cry" "just go ahead me and the guys can watch him" Rebecca crossed her arms but went to the guest room Danny set Noahtog on the couch and finished taking the glass out of his hair and pat his head "Danny!" he said happily "yeah I'm Danny this is knight" he said knight smiled "that's will" "and that's Dylan over there what's your name" "I'm Noahtog!" he shouted Danny cringed "aren't you tired Noahtog?" "Nope I had lots of sugar in my cereal for breakfast and then this kind lady gave me a whole candy bar!" "so we have to tire him out" Dylan sad walking to the hatch "I have a plan" "if we leave and Rebecca wakes up she'll freak" will reminded "were not going anywhere I have a plan" Danny put Noahtog on his back and climbed down the ladder he climbed down the last rung and Noahtog hopped down Dylan changed and walked to the field he shot Noahtog a wolfish grin and he smiled he changed to and ran toward him faster them Danny had seen him run Dylan ran around with Noahtog trying to catch him "oh I get it Ōkami tag" will said changing to he joined in knight next and finally Danny they all ran around laughing and playing with Noahtog he yipped happily jumping up and tagging them then running around finally Noahtog started getting tired he laid down in the grass Danny smiled "thank you Dylan" "you tired Noahtog?" the tiny wolf nodded putting his head down "you can't sleep out here you'll freeze" "Danny it's like 90 degrees out here" "Rebecca told me that little Ōkami need to stay really warm they made a whole big deal out of it at the camp too kid was wrapped in like 80 blankets drinking coco" "so how do we keep him warm out here" "well Rebecca did this one thing' Danny walked around and lie down behind Noahtog curling up around him so his head was by Noahtog's body he nuzzled closer to Danny "that looks comfortable" knight said he lay on the other side of Noahtog and put his head down too Dylan looked at will "can't beat them join them" he said lying down too will sighed and went with them "I guess were all taking a nap" he said closing his eyes

Chapter 10: More Noahtog's!?

"aren't they cute" Danny's ears twitched and he opened his eyes he was still in wolf form Noahtog had changed back but the other guys had managed to stay in wolf form standing next to them was Rebecca and Elizabeth in wolf form "you girls want to join in" Dylan said standing Rebecca licked Noahtog's face and he woke up "Rebecca?" he changed into a tiny wolf again and yipped wagging his tiny tail and jumped out of the literal dog pile Elizabeth laughed "hope you guys slept well' "not one word" knight said stretching "no we won't tell anyone but you guys have to do something" "Depends on what it is" will said and yawned "well the clan chief is making all the young Ōkami In the village be paired it's kind of like a big brother and big sister program" "and you want us to enter it?" Danny said slight panic in his voice "yeah me and Rebecca already did" a little girl poked her head up on Elizabeth's back "finally you woke up" "Rebecca looked around "Marcy!" she shouted "crap not again" a little gray wolf ran out of the forest with a raccoon chasing her Rebecca picked her up in her mouth "what did I say about running off without me" "I got bored" the raccoon caught sight of Rebecca and turned tail running the other way "Danny you have Noahtog" Rebecca said Marcy climbed onto her back "you guys have to… Well you have to pick" Elizabeth said she made a noise and 3 little wolves ran out of the forest the girl on Elizabeth's back pulled on her fur "oh this is Lisa" the girl grinned widely and slid off of Elizabeth's back her Noahtog and Marcy ran over to play with the other wolves "there all true bloods?" Danny asked "yeah it's a law that we can't change children they have a hard time adjusting" Liz said and frowned "hey guys line up like we practiced" Rebecca said she changed back Marcy went to stand by her and Lisa went to stand by Elizabeth and Noahtog jumped onto Danny's back "so does the whole village have to do this?" "no the clan chief said he want's just you to do it and we have to lead by example it's only for two weeks to help get your mind of you know what and to cheer you up after it happens" "how is hanging out with kids going to help?" knight asked "you forget that were Ōkami we have a pack mentality" "so in other words were naturally good with kids" Dylan said Rebecca nodded "yeah basically" "so pick" the little Ōkami were line up but still fidgeting will chose a little boy with white hair and red eyes he had a soft appearance to him and a fluffy white tail "my names Jaden" he said Dylan grinned "I'm Dylan" knight chose a boy who was tall he was grinning and had black hair like him "my name Michael" "I'm knight" will didn't mind the kid he chose well given was pretty nice had a wide grin that spread from ear to ear his name was Logan the little Ōkami played while the older ones talked "so just us?" Danny asked Elizabeth nodded "yeah we just have to watch them for a few hours a day it'll be done before you know it" will sighed as they heard crying "hay Michael we said no biting" "I didn't!" he shouted crossing his arms knight stood up "Rebecca I think Marcy fell" "seriously" she groaned "Noahtog pushed me!" she shouted Danny hit his head "Noahtog apologize now" "no she said Ōkami tag was stupid" "because it is" Jaden said "no it's fun" Logan cut in "stop fighting" Lisa said softly "I think we should listen to Lisa" Logan said "shut up stupid" Michael pushed Logan and he fell then started crying now him and Marcy were crying "children!" Danny nearly shouted they all looked at him with watery eyes and will punched his arm "dude there kids not teenagers" Rebecca held out her hand and Marcy ran over to her "come sit with me until you feel better" Marcy sat in Rebecca's lap "here how about we braid your hair to look nice and pretty" Marcy sniffled and nodded and Rebecca started braiding Noahtog pushed Michael and Danny scooped him up knight picked Michael up by the shirt "you need to calm down both of you now apologize to Jaden and Noahtog" "and Noahtog you apologize to Marcy and Michael" Danny said setting him down Danny crossed his arms "I'm sorry for pushing you" Noahtog said "I'm sorry to" Michael said and turned back to night will was talking to Jaden and he seemed slightly upset but looked better "and I'm sorry for pushing you down" Noahtog said walking to Marcy "you can still play with us if you want" Marcy looked back at Rebecca she smiled "do you want to go play with Noahtog and the others?" "Yeah" "then go ahead" Danny and knight came back to sit down "so how are you working" Danny asked "we well I get paid for this" Rebecca said "really" "yeah it's all kind of complicated" "I get it but kids are so hard to handle all this because of the game" "well they are Ōkami" "does that change children" "how did you think Noahtog was before he told you" "at least 7 I mean he talks like well I guess they all do" "it's because Ōkami are smarter than people not by much but it shows in children" "wow learn something every day right" Danny said "which reminds me did we.." "miss school today yeah you guys slept through classes and everything" "great I could get an ear full from my mom" "hey Danny are you home alone a lot" "depends what you mean by that I have the workers there all pretty nice the chief the maid the butler the pool guy you know and then my brother plus I got my friends so no I'm not always alone" he said smiling Rebecca nodded and smiled too when someone tugged on her shirt she looked up "I'm tired" Marcy whined "me too" Jaden said rubbing his eyes Noahtog nodded and yawned Michael crossed his arms "I'm not tired" he said boldly Lisa was already lying in the grass Logan lay down too "you guys don't lay in the grass" Lisa started to whine "but I'm tired" Elizabeth walked over and picked her up "then say that don't lay down in grass there are all kinds of bugs that can crawl all over you" as soon as Lisa left the ground Jaden stood up and fallowed Elizabeth "Will!" Elizabeth shouted will walked over "yeah" "make sure Jaden gets sleep" he nodded and picked Jaden up, Jaden looked over his shoulder at Lisa and smiled Danny picked Noahtog up "you tired little guy?" "Yeah" "but you just woke up" knight ruffled Michaels hair "you sure you're not tired" he nodded but his eyes dropped knight picked him up anyway Rebecca transformed and lay down Marcy leaned against her back close to her heart and fell asleep "lead by example" Liz said Lisa was sleeping on her paw with her tail as a blanket Rebecca wrapped Marcy in her tail Danny and the other guys changed and wrapped up the little Ōkami "now we can really talk they won't wake for a while and they don't need to hear this any way you guys should be on guard" Liz said "but why" will asked quietly Jaden stirred in his fur "well Ōkami are kind of like the law were police it's why we get job request and stuff like that it's why we fight and stuff so if any other monster comes or even an Ōkami from a rival pack they will try and kill the children" Danny was shocked "but why" "because less cops more crime" Rebecca said "so your saying at any time a monster could come crashing through the woods and attack them?" "Yeah so just be on guard all the time it's why you never see little Ōkami outside the village without a bigger one that is you know how dangerous it was transporting them all here never let them out of your sight" the boys nodded "we watch in shifts because I don't know about you guys but I'm so tired" Rebecca said putting her head down Elizabeth did to "I'll take first watch" Dylan said" "ok go and patrol the area give Jaden to me" Dylan nudged Jaden's wolf face with his nose waking the boy up he picked Jaden up in his mouth and carried him over to Elizabeth positioning him next to Lisa "we should have two just for precaution" Rebecca said "knight you should go your strongest" Danny said it was true that was something they could all agree with he picked Michael up and placed him with Rebecca she wrapped both him and Marcy up with her tail keeping them warm and and knight ran off with Dylan will had already put his head down "we should keep close so the little Ōkami don't get cold" Danny said "that's a good idea but I contemplate where your mind was when you thought of it' Elizabeth said she nudged Jaden and Lisa closer to the center off all of them Rebecca lay on the other side of her there bodies created a sort of a pin Rebecca's head was about where Elizabeth's stomach and likewise for her Danny and will lay in the gaps that their tails created and they now had a warm circle of fur that was both protecting and heat providing for the little Ōkami Danny was already getting sleepy and nodded off

Danny woke up to a strange feeling he moved his tail around and felt something jump on it Danny turned around and Noahtog was playing with his tail trapping it between his paws Rebecca was playing with Marcy in a similar manner moving her tail around for Marcy to chase Elizabeth was playing Ōkami tag with Michael and Lisa, will was running with Jaden on his back them both playing happily soon Dylan and knight ran out of the woods one chasing the other Noahtog climbed on Danny's back and bit his ears playfully Danny smiled and rolled over so Noahtog landed on the ground he ran around and jumped on Danny's side barking and yipping "Danny's up Danny's up!" he shouted Elizabeth looked up for a second and Lisa tagged her she laughed and went to tag Michael Danny stood up Noahtog danced around then bowed in front of Danny his tail waggling around and he walked forward his stomach sliding on the ground and rolled over like a dog Danny smiled and got down like he was they danced in circles before Noahtog jumped up Danny reared on his hind legs and Noahtog crashed into him he pretended to be hurt and fell on his back "you got me Noahtog your way too strong for me" Danny said Noahtog yipped and danced around he fell a little and Danny laughed he got back up and kept dancing around he joined in the game of Ōkami tag and Danny went to Rebecca he called her name while walking and they accidentally bonked noses Danny hissed "that hurt way more than it was supposed to" he thought Rebecca put a paw over her noes "nice job bas-" she looked back at Marcy "Danny" she corrected before cursing "I'm sorry it was my fault" he said Rebecca's ears pressed flat against her head and her tail stopped moving Marcy pounced on it rolling around she walked around to Rebecca's face and licked around her mouth "you're hungry already?" Rebecca asked Marcy nodded "food" Noahtog ran back over to Danny running around him at first then started to slow down he went to Rebecca and pushed his head into her stomach Rebecca blushed "Noahtog I'm not your mom" she said changing back into half form "but I'm hungry!" he said whining "ME TOO!" Michael said "and me" Lisa chimed in she went to Elizabeth and pushed her head against her stomach like Noahtog had done Elizabeth looked more than confused and changed back Danny did too will came over with Jaden on his back "little guys says that he's hungry" Jaden nodded Danny put Noahtog on his back and climbed up the ladder everyone else behind him he set Noahtog on the floor where he ran off Rebecca climbed through although Marcy kept hold of her tail "Marcy hungry" she said Rebecca nodded "I know but there's nothing I can do about it" "but when I tell mommy I'm hungry she gives me milk" Marcy said "you'll get it" Elizabeth looked in the fridge while Danny set out 5 Sippy cups" where did you even buy these?" Danny asked looking at them Elizabeth put a measuring cup full of milk in the microwave "baby store we can't give them food yet" "what do you mean" "well we sort of can but only 3 out of 6 meals" "what 6 meals!" Danny said Elizabeth nodded "there just like little wolves Danny you notice that?" "Yeah I noticed I also noticed how they tried to feed off you and Rebecca" "children will be children Ōkami or not they didn't know any better" she said reaching for the microwave Danny handed her the first cup she filled up the cups checking the measuring cup "Rebecca do you have that thermometer!" she shouted Rebecca walked over and handed her a thermometer that was beeping Rebecca looked at the temperature "95.2" she read and poured another cup "are you sure it's the right tempt" Rebecca asked Elizabeth nodded Danny rolled his eyes "why does it have to be that temperature?" "It's body temperature" Elizabeth responded filling the last cup they screwed on the lids" "ok you guys come and eat" the little Ōkami climbed onto the stools and took their respective cups and for a few golden seconds Danny was completely calm everything was silent but then he noticed that there was still milk in the measuring cup Elizabeth had a lot more he looked at Noahtog and his milk was already gone "wow you guys can put it away" Elizabeth poured more for them until the milk was gone Danny smiled "well that covers meal time I'm going to call will and knight back" he said going down the latter Elizabeth sighed "we have to teach the guys how to handle the Ōkami, without us they would be lost" Rebecca nodded "yeah wait where's will?" the girls looked around until they both heard a flush and will walked out of the hallway "what's this do" Noahtog said he lifted the hatch "that's really far" Marcy said "yeah but it's fun outside" "I'm not scared" Jaden said he stepped forward and was about to jump when Elizabeth scoped him up Rebecca closed the hatch "you guys can't go down without us" she said will sat on the floor "who wants to play a nap game" he said Jaden jumped on him "or we could play fight" Marcy occupied herself with his tail while Lisa changed and fell asleep in his lap Michael nibbled on his ears playfully biting him will laughed "looks like nobody" he said will frowned but kept laughing "come on you guys this tickles!" he shouted Elizabeth took Lisa out of his lap "you sleep a lot don't you" she nodded her tiny wolf head yawning Elizabeth smiled "that's ok you're so adorable it makes up for it" Elizabeth touched her noes to Lisa's "who's a cutie? You are yes you are" "oh so Elizabeth has a soft side?" Rebecca said Elizabeth set Lisa down as she changed back "she's adorable" "she's your cousin isn't she" "yeah but you're my cousin too" Danny looked at them he was coming up the hatch "you two are cousins?!" Rebecca smirked "were cousins too now well actually not yet but soon we will be" "what do you mean by that?" will asked "once you guys are excepted into the pack were cousins everybody in the village is related some in some way but she really is my cousin" "wait Rebecca or Lisa?" Elizabeth thought for a moment "both" Rebecca nodded "it's a long story but yeah were related somewhat" "somewhat I think your sister and" Rebecca cover Elizabeth's mouth "don't talk about it" she said and moved her hand Elizabeth rolled her eyes "your just pissed because you were born an omega" "I could actually care less" "if you guys are related how was Rebecca born an omega" Elizabeth looked away at the children playing with will, Rebecca sat on the counter "I'm sorry I didn't think it was" "no it's ok" Rebecca said cutting him off Elizabeth sat at the breakfast bar on the other side of Rebecca Danny sat too "I got to cold" "what?"

Chapter 11: dark secret

Rebecca sighed "when I was a little kid I was caught in a snow storm I almost died if somebody hadn't found me I got to cold and was lucky to be alive but for some reason I wasn't an alpha anymore" "that is so not what they told me!" Elizabeth said "we were like five what did you expect!" "I would expect that they would tell the person who found you the truth" "you found me" "yeah remember how we were playing at that really cool pond you found earlier in that year" Rebecca nodded "well I knew you were there don't tell me how I just knew" "so you told Hakoda and he sent people to find me" Elizabeth nodded "so basically Elizabeth saved your life" Danny said Rebecca clenched her fist "then I guess you don't owe me" "when did I owe you!" "2 years ago Firefox" Elizabeth blushed "were never talking about that again" "what happen with a fire fox wait what is a fire fox!?" Danny asked Rebecca shook her head "if I told you you'd run away screaming" she said with a laugh "you don't seem to care much about what happen to you" Danny said Rebecca shrugged "I still have alpha abilities alpha strength but when I go and get my power checked it registers as omega but there's really not that much of a difference" "there's a huge difference" Elizabeth said Rebecca rolled her eyes "I'm done talking about it when will knight and Dylan be back" "I don't know I called them" Elizabeth frowned "this could be bad" "why?" "well you remember how we said that rival packs and other monster might try to hurt them" Rebecca said softly Danny nodded he changed to half form and put on his gear "I'll go check it out" he said as soon as Danny opened the hatch everybody heard a howl that didn't sound all to nice the little Ōkami's ears pressed flat against their heads and they all began to whimper "will stay here were going to find knight and Dylan" Elizabeth said she pulled on the rest of her gear her Danny and Rebecca jumped down the hatch "whatever you do don't leave them home alone" Rebecca said she changed once they hit the ground and ran toward the direction she heard the howl once they were deep into the forest they slowed to a trot Danny put his noes to the ground and tried to pick up a scent "where do you think they went" Danny asked "well whatever scared them off is still around look at this" Elizabeth gestured toward a tree that was knocked over but not just that there were groves in the back that suggested someone had clawed and bitten on it "all singes point to a volpamancer" Rebecca said "what's a volpamancer?" "well Danny you see how big you are in wolf form volpamancer's are twice as big and twice as aggressive 70% of all rapist are volpamancer's" Danny cringed "so we should try and find this thing as soon as possible" "I got something!" Elizabeth shouted she started running Danny and Rebecca fallowed as fast as they could Elizabeth heard a squeal and skidded to a stop "LET GO!" someone shouted Danny hooked left and burst into a clearing he jumped for the sky and changed in midair he seen Dylan being held in the air and knight passed out in the corner drawing his sword he stabbed the thing holding Dylan up in the back the creature howled Elizabeth ran over to knight while the monster dropped Dylan blood stained it's all white fur and it howled again Rebecca ran around and pointed a sword at it "your under arrest change back or be detained!" she shouted the creature started growing smaller soon Danny's sword was running all the way through a women blood spilled from her mouth "I didn't" "wait a second where's your mate" Rebecca demanded the woman gasped then went limp falling to the ground Danny heard an earth rumbling roar Rebecca turned around and Elizabeth drew her sword "that's not good" Danny felt something impact his back he was knocked to the ground Rebecca sliced at something rushing toward them and Danny felt something splatter his face the big white beast in front of him changed into a middle aged man he fell over and looked up at her "you stupid Ōkami will pay for this we didn't do anything it was that one he tried to" the man looked over at the dead volpamancer "Mae NO!" he crawled over to her "I'll leave you alive" Rebecca said putting her sword away the man picked up the other volpamancer and they left Dylan stood up "you can come out now" he shouted Rebecca looked at him "who are you" a little girl with white hair and deep blue eyes looked out from behind a tree she hid behind Dylan's legs "Dylan what did you do!" Elizabeth shouted "this Ōkami was…" "YOU IDIOT!" Rebecca said she slapped him "do you realize what you have done" the little girl looked scared Dylan looked at her "don't hit me I saved a little Ōkami!" "No you retard that's not a Ōkami" Elizabeth said she picked the girl up she started screaming "hey put her down let her go!" Dylan said he drew a throwing knife Rebecca grabbed it "open your eyes those things that attacked you did they look like Ōkami to you?!" "Yeah they were just older and had white fur like me" "no they were volpamancer's you ding-a-ling" Rebecca said slapping him again he grabbed her wrist "what did I say about that no face shoots" he said sternly he dropped Rebecca's wrist "you kidnapped a volpamancer and there's only one that means that the others died because of you" "come to think of it she did have a brother and another sister" Rebecca hit her head "ok all we have to do is take her back that way we can avoid a war" Elizabeth said the girl still scrambled and bit her shoulder Elizabeth screamed and dropped her "you little brat!" she shouted Dylan held her back her shoulder leaked blood Rebecca grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt "let me go before I bite you too" she shouted she grew bigger until she was the same high as Rebecca "what a potion" Elizabeth said the girl decked Rebecca in the jaw Danny grabbed her arms and held them behind her back "help molester!" "I'm not a molester you just punched my friend" "let me go you stupid dog" "your one to talk you mangy mutt" Rebecca said she rubbed her jaw and wiped the blood from her mouth Dylan looked at her "I thought you were a little girl" "and I thought you were a volpamancer I didn't get to see your eyes" "you mistook Dylan for a volpamancer he's way to small" the girl shrugged she ran forward dragging Danny with her and ran up a tree she back flipped behind Danny and reversed his hold pinning him to the tree with his hands behind his back she broke the tree with his body then ducked under Rebecca's punch she kneeled and delivered three jabs to her stomach and tripped her Elizabeth slashed with her sword the girl caught it and head butt her Elizabeth stumbled back then was stabbed in the same shoulder she was bit in by her own sword the girl kicked her center and sent her sailing across the clearing and into another tree Dylan threw a throwing knife she caught it inches from her face and and broke it in two she then ran forward and smiled she rubbed Dylan's throat then gripped it "sorry about this but I have places to go" "oh no you don't" Rebecca put her in a half nelson dragging her back "hay! LET GO!" she reached behind her but couldn't quite grab Rebecca "Dylan stab her!" she shouted "but I'll stab you two and we have to take her back to avoid a war" "then do something she's too strong" "REBECCA STEP BACK!" Elizabeth shouted Rebecca let go of the girl and pushed her forward Elizabeth threw multiple throwing knifes they thudded into trees drawing string and trapping the girl in a web of them she held perfectly still Elizabeth tied the end on her fingers around a throwing knife and stabbed it into a tree Danny rubbed his head and sat up being smashed into a tree had hurt he stood up and looked the girl was caught in Elizabeth's spider trap she held completely still glaring at all of them "You stupid Ōkami what did I do wrong" "you attacked us" "after that idiot kidnapped me!" she said glaring at Dylan "I thought you were an Ōkami" "you're a retard" "hey you thought he was a volpamancer" Elizabeth said she glared at her "I can break these ropes I just don't feel like getting cut up" she took a step back "where's your home" "north and I'm not telling you anymore you stupid Ōkami don't deserve to see my village set me free at once so I may return" "watch it I might finish you off myself" Danny said putting a hand on his sword the girl scoffed "right somebody get him" she said pointing Rebecca stepped forward and put a hand on Danny's arm "chill out alright" she said Danny moved his hand "prisoner is your name from now until the village" Elizabeth said "my name is Kaminari" Elizabeth flinched and Rebecca burst out laughing "Kaminari as in Kami" "nobody calls me kami unless shit" she said Elizabeth cut the wires kami walked over to Rebecca and slapped her across the face "stupid why didn't you recognize me?" Rebecca slapped her right back and drew her sword "why didn't you recognize my blade" she said "the question is why didn't little Lizzy recognize me" she sauntered over to Elizabeth "queen of the Ōkami" "I'm not the queen I'm a war general there's a difference" Danny threw his arms up "Rebecca do you just know everybody in the monster community" "no I promise" she said sarcastically Danny rolled his eyes Rebecca put away her sword "look my friend here he's kind of an idiot could you make this whole thing disappear" "yeah sure anything for you Rebecca" she said winking Rebecca shivered "Dylan tell her how I kissed you" she said taking a step back kami stopped mid stride "well fine Rebecca I'll come back later for now it was nice to see you again" she ran toward Rebecca then front flipped over her changing in midair kami landed then bolted off "so you guys knew her" "yeah we used to hang out when we were kids" Rebecca said "I steered clear" Elizabeth said "then how does she know you" 'because Elizabeth is like cat nip for lesbians" Danny Dylan and Rebecca burst out laughing Elizabeth clenched her fist Rebecca leaned back so she didn't get punched "you mad bro?" Rebecca said shrugging Elizabeth's eye twitched "I will kill you to death" she covered her mouth and Rebecca's laughed "you're goanna kill me to death!" "Ok….ok Elizabeth stop messing around we should get back" Danny said laughing Elizabeth rolled her eyes she bolted into the forest Rebecca was still laughing when she changed "somebody should carry knight" she said Danny knelt and will put knight on his back Rebecca sat with him "Liz wait up!" will shouted they both ran off when they got back to the tree house Liz was outside with will hugging her Rebecca slid off Danny's back and ran to them "what happen?" "all the little Ōkami they left" she didn't finish will frowned "I did the best I could" "were sorry I should have left somebody" Elizabeth said Rebecca wheeled Danny walked up next "what happen?" he asked Rebecca turned to him tears brimming in her eyes "don't you smell it" she said Danny took a whiff of air he looked at the tree house and then at the ground "Noahtog why don't I smell him or any of the Ōkami?!" Rebecca whimpered "Marcy Jaden Michael and Lisa all of them we failed" she said Rebecca leaned against Danny's chest and he wrapped his arms around her "what happen!" Danny demanded" "couple of Ōkami from the village came by and took them" Elizabeth stopped and looked at will she pushed him away "THEY WHAT! I THOUGHT THEY WERE DEAD YOU BASTARD!" she punched him in the stomach and will hunched over then fell to the ground "don't get mad at me because you assumed something" will said Rebecca's ears twitched Danny let her go "your telling me Marcy Jaden Michael Noahtog and Lisa are all still alive" "yeah" he said in pain Rebecca drew her bow and knocked an arrow to it she aimed directly for will "Whoa! Rebecca doesn't" Danny said he grabbed her bow but she wrestled it free and shot at him will, screamed Elizabeth looked back at Rebecca Danny looked the arrow had hit wills arm Rebecca put her bow away and went into the tree house Elizabeth stepped out of her way "next time you want to make a mistake then make sure it's not something serious like this" she said will got up he tugged the arrow lose and pulled a throwing knife from his pack he rapidly climbed the latter and into the tree house a few seconds later Rebecca fell back out of the hatch she flipped in midair and landed on her feet will jumped down next they were both in half form Rebecca back flipped out of the way and he hit the ground running after her Rebecca circled the tree over lapping so she was behind him and kicked wills back he flew forward a couple feet but stopped himself and cloths lined Rebecca she fell and will drew his sword Rebecca blocked with hers and stabbed him in the foot with an arrow will shouted and cut Rebecca on the cheek with one of his swords she rolled out of the way off the other one and got back onto her feet will ran forward after her but Rebecca kept backing up until will took a giant leap forward at the same time Rebecca front flipped over him and kicked his back will whirled around and blocked but still skidded back a few steps he ran at her again this time more careful Rebecca blocked and deflected all his punches except one that barely caught her shoulder but managed to throw her off balance and left her open for wills kick rather than being kicked Rebecca dropped to the ground and swept his feet she pointed her sword at wills throat they were both breathing hard will glared at her and Rebecca glared right back she growled at him "Danny back up" Elizabeth said they were a good distance away from them "why?" "Just do it" she snapped Danny took a couple steps back as well as Dylan will growled back and changed completely Rebecca did to and they wrestled as Ōkami biting and pawing at each other until Dylan heard a whimper he was shocked Rebecca had will by the throat and had pinned him to the ground it looked a little awkward for will but he whimpered again Rebecca growled will pressed his ears flat against his head and tucked his tail between his legs and Rebecca let go will walked with his belly sliding on the ground until his body cleared Rebecca's she sat down and changed back will did too Rebecca grabbed him by the ear "oww!" "What did I just say!" will growled his ears curved forward Rebecca flashed her sharp teeth at him and her eyes turned a light yellow for a split second but that sent will running his tail tucked against his stomach again and his ears pressed as flat against his head as they could get Rebecca chased after and tackle him "what did I SAY!" "Alright get off me!" "Do it now!" will changed into wolf form and left "where's he going?" Danny asked Elizabeth covered his mouth will came back shortly with something in his mouth he walked up to Rebecca's wolf form his belly sliding on the ground he inched forward and placed something in front of her then put his head down his ears still pressed flat Rebecca picked it up and then It was gone she changed back will did too and he had blood on him "there!" he shouted "what just happen" Danny whispered "well apparently Rebecca just became a beta and your buddy just got demoted to omega status "what but how" "because that little show of her shooting him in the back was a challenge or at least wills more animal instincts took it that way so now Rebecca gets to do whatever she wants to Will" Danny frowned "I think that sounded more perverted then you wanted it to" Elizabeth hit his arm "no your mind just lives in the gutter!" she shouted Danny winced in pain and nearly punched her back Rebecca pushed will toward the tree house "walk" she ordered will growled "don't order me around were at the same level!" he said Rebecca growled back "walk!" she said again pushing him will pushed her Rebecca punched his nose and clutched his throat "don't test me" will gripped her hands wiping his bloody nose he grinned and extended sharp teeth sinking them into Rebecca's wrist she grabbed the back of his shirt and will front flipped slamming into the ground Rebecca stomped on his stomach will groaned "we should break this up they won't stop until one of them comes out on top" "so what happens if we stop it" "they both stay at the same level" Danny drew his sword "works for me I got Will, you grab Rebecca" Danny said rushing forward he pushed Rebecca and Will apart pointing the tip of his sword at wills chest Elizabeth simply stood with her arms crossed in front of Rebecca "no" she said firmly Rebecca's ears folded flat against her head wills did too he changed back to normal Rebeca changed back to they both glared at one another Danny dragged will over to the tree house "we'll see you guys later" Elizabeth said pushing Rebecca towards the woods they both changed fully and ran off Danny looked at will "what was that" "I don't know I was just mad for no reason I didn't even want to fight or keep arguing I could see why she was mad and didn't care but my body it was just mad for nor reason" Danny frowned and thought about It well it could be his werewolf side or something he thought "whatever bro how about lunch we still got pasta from when Elizabeth and Rebecca cooked" will nodded and knight clapped him on the shoulder Danny jumped "how the hell are you walking!" he shouted knight laughed "we heal you know that" he said Dylan was right behind him "yeah it was kind of weird he just got back up all of a sudden" "so you're ok" "yeah I feel fine" Knight said Danny fell into the grass and put his hands behind his head "I'm so tired" "yeah it's is late" Dylan said Will rubbed his neck "I'll see you guys later alright" he said running into the woods Danny watched him go and felt sorry for not asking what was wrong but watched the rest of the guys leave too when he heard his favorite song playing "I must be going crazy" Danny thought that is until he felt the vibrating in his pocket Danny took out his phone and looked at it with surprise "wow you survived all that?" he laughed and answered it regretting every second after "Daniel why aren't you home you have been sleeping at the tree house way to much the maids told me that she hasn't had to make your bed in weeks!" "I'm sorry mom" "you're sorry I'm flying in for a conference with my supervisor and if you're not home then I'm tearing down that little club house of yours honestly I should have done it long ago your too old to be playing in trees you should be joining the work force" "you know what mom screw you and dad I'm staying at the tree house and you can come by with your bulldozers I'll have a little treat for them when they get here and don't expect them to come back" Danny hung up and threw his phone clear across the forest and huffed "stupid just stupid" he decided to forget going back home and went back into the tree house "she's not even here 98% of the time so why does she get to decide what happens to my tree house it's mine I worked 2 days for this thing and an extra 3 to fill it with all this cool stuff I built it to get away from them anyway so it's mine" Danny said he huffed and started growling something in him snapped and he blacked out

Chapter 11: The change

Danny didn't know what he was doing he was in and out of sleep when he was in it was bloody murder all around him animal carcasses and everything he could since others around him but they merely fallowed and ate what he didn't he couldn't help what he was doing he just knew it was happening the next time Danny opened his eyes light shined through the canopy of trees his clothes were ripped and he was in half form the clearing around him was covered in bleach white bones Danny jumped up he looked around this part of the woods he'd never been too "hello!" Nobody answered there wasn't anybody around to answer "I'm sure I can make it back to the clan on my own" Danny stood and took off the tattered remains of his shirt at least his pants were mostly in tact he rubbed his ears and started walking in the direction he had a good feeling about "what the heck happened to me I can't remember anything after…" Danny sniffed the air and a rush of smells hit him even before he never felt all this he could smell trees leaves bug's animals and he could hear the rustle of the rabbit 20 meters away he felt the wind up his spine and he could smell his phone Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath in "5 meters that way" Danny pointed and started walking he picked up his phone the screen was cracked so he just broke it in half and buried it "wonder if I can find Elizabeth or at least Rebecca" Danny thought he transformed and noticed that this time there were darker brown markings all over him He trotted over to the river to get a better look. He could see circles where his joints met each other and they framed his jaw coming up to a point where his wolf K9s were Danny shook send a jolt through his fur the started a fast jog he turned into the wind and started smelling, his vision now that he'd started running was different the edges were blurred but he could still sort of see and everything was black and white except the important things animals were in color and stood out some plants were in color too Danny suspected that was because he could eat them but things like badgers were red and some birds were red "I guess that means I should steer clear" Danny thought he only now realized that his slow jog had broken into a run he used his tail took keep balance and to turn Danny made a sharp turn and was now running along a path ahead he could see gates with a springing leap Danny jumped toward them he looked up at the guards and the gate opened upon walking in Danny changed to half from "hold where are you from?" "I'm not sure exactly but I would like to find Elizabeth" "where do you think you are! This is an omega village" "then what about Rebecca?" "You will be escorted" "fine with me I just have to talk to her" "boy what do you think you're doing?" Danny cringed he knew that gruff voice anywhere "MR. Ummmm…Rebecca's dad can you help me?" "It's alright mac I know this one" the guard nodded and went back to the gate Danny relaxed but it was a little too soon "you may address me as Mr. Carson now tell me what are you doing here? Asking for my daughter without a shirt on?" "Well Mr. Carson I was on the phone with my mom she made me kind of mad then after that I blacked out I don't even know what happen" "sounds to me like you changed do you have anything new on your pelt?" "Yeah weird markings" Mr. Carson thought for a moment "alright boy I want you to in vision the marks you got on your skin so we can see what class you are" "I don't even know what they look like!" "Then think of tattoos it's important we see what class you are" Danny focused hard on tattoos and black marks appeared on his skin everywhere the bone bent there was a circle and they came up to frame his face with teeth Mr. Carson nodded "well boy good news you are a beta" "wasn't the point of this to be an alpha?" Danny asked "Not to worry nobody starts out that way" "alright what now?" "Go to the main village Hakoda's…" "And that's another thing who is this Hakoda I've never seen him well I have once but that's it and I didn't get a clear view of his face" "Hakoda is the leader of the west packs hint you're in the west packs" "oh" "Yeah don't count yourself out kid just go see him soon as you get to the alpha village they'll know what to do" "thank you Mr. Carson sir" "right get going" Danny nodded and started out of the gate then stopped "which way is the alpha village?"

Rebecca cracked up laughing and Danny's face was red "you really got that turned around?" "Yeah I can't even remember where the treehouse is do you have any idea what happen to me?" "Well you know that day you were supposed to be locked up?" "Yeah tomorrow right" "well it was supposed to be tomorrow it was yesterday" "so you mean those animals bones were" Danny's head flashed back to the first time they'd found Lizzy and he whimpered Rebecca smiled "don't be so concerned we naturally avoid humans I can guarantee you didn't hurt anybody" "thank god but I'm a little tired in fact really tired I feel like I didn't sleep and then got ran over by a steam roller" "that's kind of what happen the on sleep thing not the steam roller that's because you've been running around all night" Danny chuckled to himself and felt a sudden jolt of energy he sprinted pass her Rebecca blinked "okay we could run too" she said and sprinted after him Danny jumped off a tree did a flip and transformed before he hit the ground into half form "Danny look out there's a cliff!" Rebecca shouted Danny's eyes turned purple and his tattoos showed he jumped and Rebecca could see a trickle on his neck "Danny!" He jumped up grabbed a branch and swung to the other side of the cliff when he landed Danny jumped into the air and hooped "oh man this is awesome I never would have been able to make that before!" Rebecca backed up and ran at the cliff and jumped over with him she landed and rolled to reduce momentum and kept running "Your behind!" she shouted behind her Danny laughed and ran after her"

By the time Rebecca made it to the village she was sure Danny had lost her she looked behind her but didn't hear or see anything "Danny?" "HEY!" Rebecca jumped so high she was in a tree, now it was Danny's turn to laugh at her "oh man your pretty slow" "I wasn't running at top speed" Rebecca complained "sure you weren't" Rebecca jumped down and rolled her eyes she started walking into the village and the gate opened and Danny fallowed him "hey has anybody seen Hakoda?!" Rebecca shouted Lizzy came out of nowhere "what are you guys doing here?" Danny smiled wide and his tail wagged "you are looking at a full-fledged werewolf" "wait really?" Liz said and looked at Rebecca she nodded "this guy jumped that cliff you know the one" "in half form!?" Rebecca nodded again and Liz patted him on the back "way to go, we should see Hakoda then" Liz said and took them to the huge cabin from before it was almost as big as the armory. "It's too bad you didn't wear any of your gear that would have looked better" Rebecca muttered half-heartedly "Now you tell me" Danny nearly shouted Rebecca shrugged her and Liz pushed him into the building and closed the door Danny froze in front of him were three men sitting around a table they didn't look like they were doing anything serious the one at the head of the table looked up briefly "ah Daniel what can I do for you?" He asked Danny recognized the deep voice as Hakoda's the two people on either side of him nodded "come out with it boy Hakoda's a busy man" They encouraged, Danny's words caught in his throat he took a gulp and relaxed "I recently became a full-fledged Ōkami" he said Hakoda looked up at him again "impossible your day is tomorrow leave me boy, tricks aren't appreciated at the alpha village" "I can prove it" Danny said quickly Hakoda sighed and looked up at him Danny just thought about his tattoos like Rebecca's dad showed him he envisioned them and they appeared Hakoda seemed impressed then again his expressions were hard to read to Danny anyway "well good job you're an earlier bloomer good for you" "is that all?" "Yep the markings clearly show you're in our pack it would have been a problem if you didn't have them" "so am I officially in the pack?" "Not quite" "what do you mean I went through that stupid one night of insanity thing I have the tattoos what do you want now?!" "There's a rite of passage every werewolf from this village has to do if you don't complete it then your shipped off to the omega village I only want the bravest of the brave in this clan" "what do I have to do?" Hakoda stood up and led Danny out of the tent when he passed Rebecca and Liz they both bowed "fallow me girls" they quickly stepped in line behind Danny he looked back but Rebecca turned his gaze back forward "no talking" she whispered they walked a long time twisting through tall trees Danny noticed the smell in the air had changed from the clear forest smell to the sharp smell of water finally when Hakoda stopped they were at the edge of a cliff Danny looked over it looked like a 50 story drop to white water rapids no one would survive that Ōkami or not Hakoda clapped him on the shoulder "okay young Daniel jump" "what!" "Every boy and girl in the village had to do this ask these two they survived did they not?" Danny looked at Rebecca and Elizabeth then at the chasm below him and backed up to get a running start Hakoda moved to the side and Danny sprinted he front flipped and shouted "YOLO!" On the way down he changed into a wolf before he hit the water but didn't fall anymore Danny was floating in midair" "what is this!?" "It's a net!" Hakoda shouted Danny changed back and they pulled him out of his hovering state "so I wouldn't have died even if somebody pushed me?" Hakoda shook his head "it's more of a test of courage this is an aptitude test" "aptitude for what?" Hakoda walked between Rebecca and Elizabeth "when you are born with this power it is easy to tell if you are alpha" he said and ruffled Liz's hair "or omega" he said and ruffled Rebecca's they both laughed he then hugged them both "but when somebody is gifted with this power there is a test they must take to gage where they stand on that scale" "and how'd I do?" "Well you tell me boy you jumped with woefulness abandoned and trusted the word of your other pack members" "omega?" "More along the lines of alpha but it's rare for a changeling to start out that way" "he's got purple eyes" Liz said Hakoda looked at her "does he now this makes me wonder who changed you and your friends" "DANNY!" Rebecca looked towards the woods and will ran out gasping "hey….We…were l-looking for…You" the next person out of the brush was Dylan he walked out though "idiot you didn't have to sprint the last forty yards" lastly Knight walked through "you guy's this cliff jump it it's awesome!" Danny said Knight looked ahead "Yolo right!" He zoomed forward and took off full speed off it Dylan grinned "this guy is crazy to bad I'm his best friend" he said and sprinted after him Will ran too "wait for me!" "How strong would you say that net is?" Danny asked Hakoda chuckled to himself "strong enough, not to worry my boy" "Danny what gives we didn't fall!" Will shouted they seen hands peak over the line of cliff rock before the drop Knight pulled himself up and over when he walked back up tattoos similar to Danny's appeared only there was a symbol in the circles where his joints met and bended he bent down and pulled Dylan out then offered a hand to will Dylan's tattoos had a weird symbol too in fact looking at his three friends they all had symbols Danny's tattoos showed on his skin he looked at the circles and noticed something different he had a symbol too "what do these mean?" will asked Hakoda looked at his "jokester" he read "so these are traits?" Dylan said he looked at his "what's mine say?" "Ice" Rebecca read Elizabeth looked at knights "his say strength" Danny looked at his and Hakoda looked at it "leader" he said smiling "well with the rite of passage done I officially invite you all into the pack" "wait you guys went crazy today too?" Danny asked surprised will nodded "that's why we were trying to find you it took us forever to get to the village and even longer to find each other" as soon as we got there Liz's brother told us you came out here so we went to find you" he said Danny smiled "aww thanks guys" "of course Danny you'll start feeling even closer to your friends even Rebecca and Liz like your all brothers and sisters you'll find that you know everybody in the pack and everybody knows you" Liz gulped "Hakoda can I ask you something?" "What is it Elizabeth?" "You're not thinking of trying that new program out on us are you?" Hakoda smiled "in fact I was" Rebecca went rigid "then you have to add another person" "nope this is the perfect amount I was going to pick your brother for this Elizabeth but I felt he was always missing something that I couldn't quiet put my finger on" he said walking around and wrapped Danny in a rather comfortable head lock ruffling his light brown hair "But thanks to this guy I figured it out…He's not a natural born leader like Danny is here" "what are you saying?" Rebecca asked "your all being relocated this program is one that will determine the future of all little Ōkami in the future and wither they'll get to interact with humans or not. We want to test how well you all do at hiding this secret and at dealing with other humans so were sending you to collage from now on your apart of Danny's pack all of you including you Elizabeth" Rebecca looked like she might faint and Knight gulped "collage? Are you crazy?" "No I'm perfectly sane" "what he means is were not ready for collage" Dylan said "were barely sophomores!" Will shouted Danny frowned "I'll do it" Elizabeth stared at him "are you crazy it's not a choice to begin with number one and number two you're not ready for collage you haven't taken the necessary steps to build your way up their" she seethed "wait a second Danny can't he was bit by Elizabeth's brother Cane he's a beta in Cane's pack" Rebecca said triumphantly Hakoda sighed "there is much mystery as to how these boys ended up bitten but I can confirm that it was neither Cane nor Elizabeth that bit them" Danny crossed his arms he had to admit when they first met that even he had thought it was Elizabeth that bitten them on account of her having a bruise on her face where he'd smacked the wolf with a branch but she'd told them it was Cane "that doesn't make since we were told Cane bit us from the beginning" Hakoda frowned "if that were true then you would have been drawn to him and he would have become an alpha" Hakoda said Danny gulped "T-Then who bit us?" Knight asked Hakoda shrugged "possible somebody from the village it doesn't matter what matters is that you need to pack your stuff" "wonder what my brothers goanna say" Danny said Hakoda blinked "you have a brother?" "Yeah he's kind of an asshole I see him as much as my parents and he skips school a lot" "interesting" Hakoda muttered he shook his head "never mind….All of you get going your guide is leaving soon" "guide?" Rebecca asked "yeah your running their now pack!" Hakoda said and transformed and disappeared Rebecca looked around "alright I guess were leaving"

Danny felt conflicted he loved his parents but he also loved the pack his parents were rich always traveling never around he went to a preppy fancy private school that sent limos to pick them up he had honors classes that he got B's in and the occasionally A, It was mediocre at best Danny sighed and picked up his duffle he could continue this mediocre life or he could go and become the alpha of his own pack he could be with Rebecca and Elizabeth and Will and Dylan and knight living in a collage house living with his pack mates being a proud Werewolf and an awesome one at that "I know what I have to do" Danny said and exited through the window he jumped down and will gave him a grim look "don't look so sad buddy I mean this is the chance of a lifetime" "Danny I….I'm not going" Will said Danny saw his lack of bag's and felt like somebody had taken a hammer to his chest he frowned "what do you mean you're not going?" "I can't I just….I got too much going for me here we've lived here all our lives it's different where you guys are going" "where are they taking us anyway?" "Washington" will said Danny frowned "that's not so bad" "it's across the U.S!" Will shouted Danny's face turned red with anger "I thought you were my best friend, Best friends are supposed to be there for each other all the way through no matter what and same for pack mates you have to come with us what will Knight and Dylan say?" Will sighed "I'm your friend Danny but if you were mine you'd want me to stay where I have the Best chance of success I'll come join you guy's after High school" he said and shoved his hands into his pockets Will turned around and Danny grabbed his shoulder "unless your with us when we leave then don't bother calling us in the new house your no friend of ours after you've turned your back" Will didn't turn back around he scowled and walked off and at that moment when Danny watched Wills greyish white head get smaller and smaller in the distance he knew his best friend wasn't coming back".

Danny showed up Rebecca Elizabeth and Dylan were waiting he gripped his backpack and thought more about leaving he didn't really care he hadn't been to school in a couple weeks this was actually removing the burden of telling his parents from his shoulders all of a sudden Danny was pulled from thought by Knights arrival the tall kid had a beat up backpack and duffle his hair was pressed flat against his head from the rare rain that was falling his eyes were yellow like he was in half form Elizabeth looked around "where's will?" Danny clenched his fist "he's not coming" "what!?" Dylan shouted though knight didn't seem surprised "he loves his family bro enough to resist the lure of the pack we just gotta except that" he said Rebecca sighed "well our guide should be here any second we should be transformed when he gets here it's a long run to the airport a couple towns over" "why can't we go to the one closer to town?" Dylan asked "get all your run's out and prepare not to be able to change for the whole plane and the connection flights we have to take in Missouri and Wyoming" Rebecca said her voice was shaky "can you handle it?" Elizabeth asked looking her up and down Rebecca nodded "y-yeah I'll be fine it's just we'll be in a giant metal box hundreds of feet above the ground" Rebecca gulped and looked at Elizabeth with yellow eyes Elizabeth gripped her shoulder "calm down you have your pack with you" she said Danny smiled but then frowned thinking of will again they all heard a rustle and a giant wolf stepped out of the brush it nodded to them and everybody changed "Danny you run point" Elizabeth said Danny looked at the dark brown wolf staring at him and he somehow knew where to go he took the point position without another word and started off

Danny felt like his paws weren't even touching the ground he couldn't believe what'd happened so far becoming an Ōkami meeting Elizabeth and Rebecca learning how to control his powers, meeting Noahtog, and none of that would have happened if will hadn't suggest they all hang out at the tree house every Friday after school. Danny felt another painful twinge in his heart when he thought about will "he's supposed to be my best friend and he just leaves us like that….I-I called him my brother" Danny growled and picked up the pace the rest fell in rank behind him Danny made a swift turn using the tree for support some slowed but Rebecca jumped off the tree just like him and jumped the log in their path while Danny went around it he howled and everybody behind him howled too it was almost enough to get his mind off will almost finally near the edge of town Danny stopped the forest wasn't as dense so they would have to change back and wait until it thickened but they could still run. He slowly turned around and changed back dropping the backpack in his mouth and took the duffle from around his neck Derek looked at him "you alright dude?" He asked Danny shrugged "yeah but I just wish will was here" Danny's ear's twitched and he looked up "it couldn't be" he breathed and ran to the back of the group "Danny what's gotten into you?" Rebecca said Danny shushed her the guide looked back and pointed "who's that?" "It's will!" Dylan shouted Danny blinked and everything was gone all he seen was his best friend running towards them he ran up to Danny and punched his arm "you didn't think I'd actually leave did you?"

So this is where I'm stopping tell me what you think this is only my second story and I'm still getting the hang of this so yeah comment or favorite or whatever hope you like it!


End file.
